


So Many Possibilities

by FoxyTurttle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr post: Leave a pairing in the comments, I'll generate a random prompt generator and write a drabble based on these:<br/>1. New Neighbors!AU<br/>2. Runaway Royalty!AU<br/>3. High School!AU<br/>4. Superhero!AU<br/>5. Childhood!AU<br/>6. Rule 63!AU<br/>7. Magic!AU<br/>8. Vampire!AU<br/>9. Werewolf!AU<br/>10. Zombie!AU<br/>11. Barista!AU<br/>12. Hooker!AU<br/>13. Royalty!AU<br/>14. Prison!AU<br/>15. College!AU<br/>16. Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU<br/>17. Pretend Couple!AU<br/>18. Camp Counselors!AU<br/>19. Met In Detention!AU<br/>20. Pen Pals!AU<br/>21. Ghosts In Love!AU<br/>22. God and Counterpart From Another Pantheon!AU<br/>23. Brand New Step-Sibling!AU<br/>24. Mundane/Domestic!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brainstorm/Perceptor

**Author's Note:**

> For Xianfrost who asked for Brainstorm/Perceptor. I got 18. Camp Counselors!AU which I have inspiration for, because that’s my summer job… So it’s a big drabble. I have experience in this. And I love this pairing!

"Hum, Perceptor…?"

Perceptor looked up from the little boat he was helping creating for the upcoming race they were having in the afternoon.

"What is it, Bumblebee?", the science student asked the youngling. He really hoped no one got hurt again. He’d done this as a summer job to help pay his tuition, but he never expected sparklings to get hurt so often. Always running, they were.

"It’s Brainstorm…"

And then there was his student peer/colleague, who had actually helped him find this job. Apparently he had worked several times at this particular camp. Who knew he was so good with kids?

He was good with kids but not so much at actually keeping them safe… Perceptor still wasn’t sure if he should be amused or alarmed by the fact that the sparrkling who had him the previous years had taken the habit to call on the other counselors when Brainstorm was being overzealous.

"…what did he do this time?"

"He's built a pirate ship."

A blink. That wasn’t too bad.

"And now he’s teaching his group how to board other ships."

That was a little bad.

"He’s currently attacking tourist ships on the lake"

Perceptor was already pulling out his phone to call for someone to watch over his group.

"He’s also yelling something about bringing back a booty"

Drift it is, then. He’d need his diplomatic skills to calm the thieved people.

"And… something about hitting yours later?"

The science student froze. He hadn’t.

"Don’t worry", Bumblebee apologetically smiled at him. "I’m pretty sure the rest of my group thinks he wants to _steal_ you later".

Perceptor groaned


	2. First Aid/Ambulon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for First Aid/Ambulon and I got 8. Vampire!AU

First Aid’s optics couldn’t possibly be bigger. If they were they’d pop right out of their sockets.

"H-how?! Ratchet said you were dead!", he shrieked at the mech severed in two. The one that was currently rubbing the back of his half head sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that… There’s something I probably should have told you a long time ago…"

Honestly, the nurse was more upset by the secret than the gore. At least it explained why he once caught Ambulon blunting his denta with a surgical saw.

Or why he kept asking to take care of the patients’ Energon supply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, don’t be afraid to ask for these. I love to do this!


	3. Megatron/Trailcutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xianfrost asked for MegatronxTeebs and I got 23. Brand New Step-Sibling!AU

This was wrong. Way too wrong. And completely unfair at that.

Of course, he'd come to the ceremony. No matter how many times his sire had taken a conjunx endura. No matter how likely it'd be they'll separate in the next couple of months. Maybe even weeks. He'd come to show his support for a creator he still loved despite his weakness for love. And get hammered for free too. Because these events had a way to hit right where it hurt.

There was always a family member asking him why _he_ hadn't found a significant other yet. Trailcutter may answer as flipantly as he wanted that he was fine on his own, and he may actually be pretty content with himself, he still felt a blow to his already thin ego.

This time, however, somebody paid attention to his drunken rant. Some stranger with a pretty harsh opinion on what he had said. Harsh but fair. And he did say something about Trailcutter having potential. He only needed to focus apparently.

Of course, Trailcutter had asked if he could focus on him so they could test his potential. Lame, but to the point. The stranger was pretty handsome.

That's when he got treated by an absolutly devilish smirk. Scratch that, the mech was drop dead gorgeous. Trailcutter's engine may have revved and a mischievious twinkle may have appeared in the other's optics, but it was all interrupted as the toasts began.

He worried for a bit about being too hammered to stand up when it was his turn, but he found himself sobered rather quickly as his new step-creator thanked his creation, a certain Megatron, of his presence... and the stranger got up for a speech.

Having the hots for his step-sibling was wrong. And that he was the first person in a long time who took a semblance of interest in him was just unfair.

After giving his usual "I love you and I really wish you the best, and that this one lasts" speech (sincere and to the point, a bit of a joke between his sire and him too), he sat himself back next to the stranger, next to Megatron, miserable.

A breath ghosted next to his audio: "About that offer..."

Wishing he could be taken right there and then was wrong. Knowing he really shouldn't accept was unfair.

All that was quickly discarded as he focused on the big grey hand that found his knee.


	4. Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked: "ratchet/sideswipe/sunstreaker" and I got "16. Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU"

The new paintjob/hood specialist was a mean, grouchy, full-tempered mech.

The twins had fallen for him after the first shout. Being supermodels people tended to give them all they wanted or to suck up to them all the time. Not this one.

"What do you DO to get so banged up?!", was snarled at them. Again.

"Bar fight", the red twin had grinned. And gotten a smack for.

"Not sure that’ll make your job easier", the yellow one had growled. He’d received a slow, cold, dangerous look.

"You know, kid, the good thing about knowing how to fix dents and that I hurt you and then make it invisible.”

That had been a wince. Sunny would deny it vehemently, but it had been a wince.

And other their bond, that had definitly been a flare of arousal.


	5. Ultra Magnus/Misfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked: "misfire/ultra magnus" and I got "20. Pen Pals!AU"
> 
> I take the time to point that, with me, no ship is too weird. I welcome new ships, they expand my world *evil laugh*

Ultra Magnus had finished sorting through the urgent and the very urgent paperwork. Now he only needed to take care of the important one and the still-important-but-superficial one.

He could then check if Rodimus had finally gotten back to him about the sanitation of hallway 14, and those lamps that needed change, and Swerve’s new drinking regulations, and… actually he needed to check if the troublesome captain had gotten back to him at all.

Actually checking revealed, with no amount of surprise, that he hadn’t. There was, however, a new message for the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

**RE: It’s written “epiphany” not “epifanie”**

_Hey UM!!!_

_sorry, I didn’t get back to you sooner but we had some problems on our ship. Stoopid things, nothing to really talk about. Smtg about poisened enrgon or wtv._

_Anywho, thanks for telling me for the word and all. i had no idea how to write it. Ur so good at this spelling thing, it’s cool!!! i Tried to ask the loser about it but he was too busy doing wtv with the ship’s console. And I just wanted to send you the msg before I forgot._

_and i’m sending you it again becuase you still didn’t answer me: I said i had an epiphany (yay! spelt it right!) and that i noticed me and u we got along really good! But hum… I don’t actually know ur name! so cna I have it?_

_KISSES!!_

_\- MS_

That strange bot again… The one who had a message frequency so close to Rodimus. Ultra Magnus had been mortified when he had one day received a bewildered answer from a certain “MS” about his memo on door soundproofing. After writing up long-winded apology to the unknown mech, he had deemed the matter closed.

…Until said mech had answered back. Ramble filled, typoed, brimming with spelling errors answers…

He’d somehow given him classes and suggestions on his spelling, and while still an abomination, his writing had improved, revealing, suprisingly, a rather interesting individual. One that never took wrong Magnus’ remarks (or UM’s remarks, as was his automatic signature).

What was at first a gramatical duty, had become a pleasure. A pleasure he was now afraid to lose by giving his name and status away…

**Subject: Name**

_Hello MS,_

_As you have so readily requested I will now tell you my name._

_I am Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord. I wish to say that I also value our communications and hope this will not hinder it, and that I will not let it hinder it from your side either if you told me who you were._

_Thank you,_

_Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord._

There… It was the right thing to do. And Ultra Magnus always did the right thing.

He still felt rotten about it.

He was jolted from his melancholic thoughts by a new ping.

**RE: Name**

_Cool!!!!! So i’m now friends with an Autobot?! u know I never really thought it’d happen even witht eh war over and all, but it did!!!_

_i’m happy :) i always wanted to talk to an Autobot, know if all those rumours were true you know? like do you guys really ahve captains that use their crew as harems? I always wonderered about that! Crankcase says I’m stoopid to even think it’s true but I dunno cuz there was that Autobot that captured me once and he had a weird thing with his crew and I just thought maybe t was all true._

_I gotta go now, Krok - he’s my captain, he’s cool too, the best I had - wants me to go check smtg in the basement._

_KISSES AUTOBOT!_

_\- MS, or Misfire (long story, i’ll tell you one day ;) )_

Ultra Magnus just stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of this one, btw


	6. Blurr/Swindle (IDW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for "IDW Blurr/Swindle" and I got "10. Zombie!AU"

Zip. Zip. Ziiiiiiiiip.

One the side, between the legs, oooh gotta watch out for that one! There he went, fastest bot on Cybertron, dodging all these slow, slow, slow Empties. Good thing, too. One bite and he’d be as slow as them. He shuddered at the thought. Prowl would have chided him for thinking about his speed when life was at stake.

But Prowl was still at Autobot HQ, bumpind mindlessly into the door Blurr had shut in his infected, mangled face.

A shriek got him out of these nasty memory-feeds. Another survivor! There he zipped to the source of the voice, hoping he’d get there in time.

Bingo!

There he was, some big Empty hulking over him, ready to bite.

NYOOOOooooooooooooooooon!

The Empty’s jaw snapped on air and looked in the diretion the blue color had went. They were already far.

"Anybody else alive around here?", the speedster glanced at the ‘bot. Or neutral. Scratch that, the ‘con. "Swindle?"

He seemed a bit lost, his big, bright purple optics even wider than before, vents suttering. Then he blinked, rapidly gain his senses back (too slow for Blurr, though) and met the blue ‘bots’ optics. A smile illuminated his face.

Not his salesmech one. A genuine one.

"Thank you", he breathed out. Wow, those optics really shined in a particular way when the conmech was truly grateful.

Zip!

Blurr had nearly ran into another Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that she pointed it out, yes, Swindle did repay Blurr at one point and we learn he did because Blurr saved his life. Mmmmh, now I can see.


	7. Megatron/Trailcutter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for Megatron/Trailcutter and I got "24. Mundane/Domestic!AU"

Megatron’s alarm went off.

Grumbling, he blindly searched for the alarm clock, still groggy from recharge. The alarm still went on and on and on. The grey mech started aggressively palming the nightstand. Where was that fragging instrument of torture!

Finally he lifted up his head, wincing as the sound wasn’t muffled by the pillow anymore and realized that the clock wasn’t on the nightstand but on the overhead shelf.

"What the frag are you doing up there?!", he snarled, snatching it quickly and tunring it off. Blessed silence.

Now awake, albeit still dazed, the mech was left pondering on the strange location of the alarm clock.

Snooooooooooore.

Leisurely turning his head, he spyed his conjunx endura still deep into recharge. Right. He had wanted the alarm to go longer so he could be awaken by it. Something about Megatron smashing in mere astroseconds.

"Only I told it wouldn’t work…", the grey mech muttered. His mate could slumber through anything. Once, the awake one had fired an experimental firecracker right next to his sleeping lover. He’d learn two things that day: 1) don’t accept anything from Brainstorm until Perceptor tells you it’s okay, 2) Trailcutter can sleep through an explosion destroying half of their room.

Megatron’s gaze softened. It’d been cute how the tracker had sleepily asked if they’d added a new window. (They did, actually, more light and less expensive than to put a new wall. Though they had to add some thick curtains because the neighborghs complained about “indecent sighting”. Well, one of them… the red one asked for a foursome.)

His soft smile turned mischievious.”Time to wake up, love.”

Laughter soon bubbled in the room.

Trailcutter. Can sleep through a blast, so ticklish it’d wake him from the dead.

Megatron, like every morning, couldn’t help but kiss him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahah! I adore these two and have way too much fun writing fluff with them!


	8. Megatron/Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Megatron/Soundwave and I got "4. Superhero!AU"

"Wow, look at Optimus! So cool!", the little yellow bot marveled at the screen in the shop.

"Yeah, he’s so strong and awesome! No wonder Iacon is so safe with a guy like that!", a flamed youth excitedly said. "That Lord Whateveron s’got no chance!"

"Lord Megatron"

The two young bots whipped at the monotone, but strangely musical voice. They were treated to a looming, unforgiving looking figure whose visor seemed to dwelve into their sparks.

"Uh… yeah… yeah, that…", the red one stammered. The newcomers just ignored him in favour of the screen. Optimus, saviour of Iacon in his red cape and stupid blue spandex was currently beating up a heavily armoured Megatron.

Or it seemed so.

Soundwave had never taken a liking to Iacon’s superheroes: Zeta, Sentinel, Superion… Something… corrupted went about them. Only Optimus seemed about decent but it was probably because of how recent his addition to the group was. In time, he’d become like the rest of them.

So Soundwave took the time to analyze the opposite side, the “supervillains” as they’ve been named, and saw an ideology that others, too quick to discard “evil people”, had no way to fathom. He’d observed them evne closer then, learning their tactics, recognizing their moves.

Optimus looked like he was beating up Megatron, but the armoured one was only waiting for the right moment.

Soundwave shuddered as that mighty grey fist finally punctured “hero” metal.


	9. Wheeljack/Ratchet (G1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 569413 asked: "I want something about Wheeljack/Ratchet G1" and I got "19. Met In Detention!AU"

"So… what got you here?"

Ratchet turned towards the smaller mech. He’d seen him around Cybertron high before, but had never actually spoken to him before. Could aslo be because it was only the first week of the year. And he was already in detention… His mom was going to kill him.

"I called my teacher an idiot when he announced that he wouldn’t be giving us Interface 101 because, and I quote, "the safest interfacing method is to wait until you’re bonded". I don’t think the mech knows what being young and horny is anymore." The white mech had finished his sentence with his best "the world is full of dumbafts" face.

He got a chuckle for it.

"First hand experience?"

"Yes, my first "hand experience" has taught me I won’t be able to wait until I met the right one."

The masked one had nearly fallen off his chair. Honesty. Not even a hint of joke just… honesty.

That was refreshing given the awkward wannabe rakes around the high school.

"What’s your name?", his optics had flashed in intrigue. He wanted a friend out of that one, thank you.

"Ratchet. You?" And the white one had a pretty smile, too. Scratch "friend". Replace with "potential crush".

"Wheeljack"

"So how did you get here?”

"Oh, I blew up a lab."

A blink. Then the fullest laugh the masked one had ever heard. Scratch “potential”.


	10. Tarn/Pharma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lycaste asked for Tarn/Pharma and I got "1. New Neighbors!AU"

They were people in the old abandoned house. The one that had been left forgotten for who knew how long and had been the very reason Pharma had bought the one next to it. Between it and the cliff side offereing a beautiful view on Delphi, he had a respectable distance with the other people on the block. And now some weirdos had decided to _live in that piece of scrap_?

And he meant it by weirdos: two hulking giants, one going around with a horrible smell as if a smelter was in him, the other making weird noises as if he had a grinder somehwere, a blind zapster who clearly thought himself better for refusing medical help, some little pest who _didn't speak Iaconian_ and their weird pet that drooled all over and was currently growling menacingly at him.

Needless to say, the medic wasn't too happy.

The Pet growled some more as the jet tapped his foot in annoyance, watching the coming and going of the mech that would soon become his neighbors (oh joy...) and debating wether or not it'd sanitary to kick the mutt.

Thankfully for his health, one of his masters came to fetch him. One he hadn't seen before: tall, purple paintjob, tacky facemask. Meh.

"I'm sorry", he apologized smoothly, and Pharma had to have a double take. Primus, but he had a gorgeous voice! Maybe not so meh, after all. "He's not quite used to you yet. We will make sure he knows you are a friend." Tarnian accent.

"It's quite okay", he graciously answered. If the other was polite and kept that drooling monster away, okay, he'd make an effort.

But that's all he'd make. He turned his head towards the horizon. Oooooh, but this was frustrating him so! Maybe a flight would help ease his nerves.

A cough brought his attention back. "Excuse me but I was wondering if you'd like a cup of Energon? It would be nice to get to know the one who will leave next to us." 

Nice gesture, friendly gesture. His once-over on the medic's body told another story. Great. Another weirdo. One who likes jets, no less. He'd have to think of a way to get rid of them.

Straightening himself, he gave him his most charming smile and the only appropriate answer in this situation: "No."

Then he went for a flight.

When he came back, steel roses where at his door. With them was a card: "You have a gorgeous smile."

"Frag my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it Lycaste!


	11. Arcee/Slug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for Arcee/Slug and I got "3. High School!AU"

"Do you know how offensive your name is?"

Slag looked up, startled… and very very surprised to have been startled. He was co-captain of the boxing team and had a lot of enemies, not many people could walk on him like that. Yet, _she_ did.

That crazy punk girl who liked pink (though lately she’s been going round in red).

She was looking at him straight in the eye, that wicked smile of hers coupled so well with that twinkle of insanity in her optics.

So he kinda thought she was hot. Not many people in the school could hold up their own against Scrapper’s gang (she actually put him in the hospital after their encounter and no one had seen him since), and he caught a conversation she had with Prowl that made him think maybe she wasn’t as cuckoo as everybody thought.

She sure intrigued him. And that question of hers furthered his curiosity.

"Offensive…?"

"Slag", she blurted it like an insult. The red-head suddenly felt a little self-conscious about his appelation. "Basically your name is a synonym to "a femme with a bad reputation", or whatever political correct definition we got these days." She’d said that as if it amused her, yet there was steel in her voice that betrayed the opposite.

"I… didn’t know… I sure didn’t chose my name", he replied. Lamely. Why did he have to be so lame when the girl he had the hots for spoke to him for the first time? "Guess I could change it, though…”, he said contemplatively.

She quircked an optic ridge. “Seriously? I didn’t expect that.”

"Well, what _did_ you expect telling me this full-front?”, he grumbled. He didn’t like being mocked by his friends, he won’t let it pass for a maybe crush.

"Anger? Or violence. Definitly violence."

Oh, so she been looking for a fight? Yeah, officially a crush.

"Listen, I’m not really a gentlemech or whatever, but I do have respect for femmes, and if my name is _slandering_ them I’m not gonna keep it. Especially if it bugs you.”

Scrap! Why did he say that?! That didn’t sound like anything, did it?

Her smirk told him he did sound like something. Something he didn’t really want to blurt out on their first conversation.

"See you around then", she saluted away.

But, again, if it meant more talking…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still am so glad I’m not the only one shipping this.


	12. Fulcrum/Misfire/Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for and I got "16. Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU"  
> Okay, so I took a couple liberties with this and Fulrcum isn’t an hair/makeup stylist but I think it fitted better.

"Way. Too. DAMN. Cute." Misfire was cuddling the model again. The lolita one with his snow white paintjob and those curvy lines. Not that Fulcrum really blamed him. If he wasn’t as self-conscious, he probably would have also latched on the little bot and never let go.

"Misfire… Please, he’s got a shooting soon and we need to get him prepared", the beauty room manager sighed. Sometimes it really was too troublesome to try to get those stylists to do their job: most of the time they were far too enamoured with their subjects.

The real problem with lolita models were not their capricious nature, but the people working around them bending to their every wish just because they were cute.

Fulcrum was too pragmatic to fall for that. It was why he had been chosen for the job: kicked puppy looks made him pat their heads, wails were ignored by turning his audios off and temper tantrum just made him run away. Either way, by cowardice or paternalisation, the models never got their way with him.

Tailgate, however, would have been the one to make him bend. …If adorable personified wasn’t also the exact illustration of kindness: “Oh dear, is it really that late? Maybe we _should_ get ourselves ready, Misfire”, his visor gently “smiled” up at the plating stylist.

Plating stylist that utterly melted, wiggling his way to the floor before rolling around like a mad bunny.

"MISFIRE! Get to **work**!”

The jet scrambled back to his feet, an apologetic smile sent to his friend/lover/they-didn’t-even-know-at-this-point-really, and started prepping Tailgate for his shooting.

Sighing in relief for having put this in motion, the manager tiredly leaned on the table, rubbing his forehead. Something caressed his hand.

"Thank you for your work, Fulcrum", the snow white model beamed at him, squeezing his hand in gratefulness.

Fulcrum may have fallen to his knees to hug the minibot across the waist, self-consciousness be damned.


	13. Grimlock/Krok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for Grimlock/Krok and I got "9. Werewolf!AU"

Yellow-ish fangs, drool dribbling down those powerful jaws, claws tinged with Energon, metal mesh covering the body like some sort of organic furr, a twinkle of savagery in the optic… and Grimlock was laughing because it didn’t come up to his knee.

"Dammnit, Grimlock! Stop your cackling and help me figure out what to do when I’m in this- this state!"

The T-rex just grabbed Krok to pet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes short his good ;) and did you really think I’d make _Grimlock_ the werewolf? Come one, give me more credit than that XD


	14. Bumblebee/Blitzwing (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for TFA Bumblebee/Blitzwing and I got "4. Superhero!AU"

Superheroes were supposed to be gentlemechs, loving and caring to their partners. Furthermore, when you were a young sidekick, you were supposed to be supportive and submissive. Especially when they were a short as he is.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Yes, yes, yes mein liebe, zat’s ze spot! _Ze spot, ze spot spot spot spot spot, ahahahahahahahh!!!!_ **COME ON, JOU VRETCHED GOODY TWO SHOES, GO HARDER!!!!!** ”

It’s kinda why he sought his lovers on the bad side: they had a way to break conventions.


	15. Ratchet/Wheeljack (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for TFP Ratchet/Wheeljack and I got "17. Pretend Couple!AU"

So some alien Wheeljack had slagged off once a couple millenias ago had found him again and decided to reap vengeance. That alien’s code of honour prevented him to attack anyone who could be somebody else’s receptacle for offpsrings, right? And he’d been thoroughly impressed by a raging Ratchet throwing him out of the medbay after the intruder had bursted in during a patch-up job on the wayward Wrecker. Somewhere along the way he got the idea that the medic was his mate and was protecting his “receptacle”. So, not wanting _another_ alien conflit on earth, Optimus had suggested they played along.

That got Wheeljack right on Ratchet’s knees as he and the alien spoke of troublesome “receptacles”.

Because you’d think this would amuse the Wrecker, that he’d take advantage of the situation to embarass the medic, and your assumption is right… only the medic was faster than him.

"Yes, in order to keep this one calm, I have to put him on a leash. _Literally_ ”, said a smug medic with a well-practiced leer. And that had been a grope on his aft. Yes.

Wheeljack prayed his fans wouldn’t kick in because it was already _mortifying_ to be aroused by this, but he’d never live it down if Bulkhead had proof that the green mech had been right about his friend's crush on the medic.


	16. Whirl/Brainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 569413 asked for Whirl/Brainstorm and I got "17. Pretend Couple!AU"  
> It was interesting to have that prompt twice in a row.

"Now, now, sweetness, keep those guns warm for me. _You might need them for later._ ”

"Ah yes, like for _that thing we did that one time._ ”

"Oooooh,yes and _at that place._ ”

"Shhhh, _Ultra Magnus_ might hear you and he wouldn’t too happy about it.”

"Maybe he’d _discipline_ us like we would _like him to._ ”

The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord’s optic was twitching. Heknew those two were only pretending to hint at having fragged on his office (those hidden cameras didn’t lie, thank you Red Alert) but, really, it was getting on his nerves. Especially since they played it so well, he couldn’t put them in the brig whatsoever.


	17. Bumblebee/Knock Out/Smokescreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for Bumblebee/Knock Out/Smokescreen and I got "6. Rule 63!AU"

"How’s it looking, Doc?", the yellow Scout piped up, her head lifted up as the former Decepticon medic ausculted her newly rejubenated voice-coder.

"Gorgeous, as always", the vain doctor purred, gesturing to herself. "But you can see that for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Knock Out. But seriously!" Smokescreen said from her seat in the corner. "Tell us: is the legendary "Beeping Scout" no longer beeping?"

"BEEP!", Bumblebee cried, startling boh. "I’m right here and I already told you, Smokescreen, I didnt really enjoy that _handicap_ all that much.”

The grey femme scratched the back of her neck self-consciously. “Sorry, Bee…”

"Oh, come off it, both of you", Knock Out huffed. "She’ll be fine. No more beeping in order to communicate unless she temporarily shorts her vocalizer."

"Like after a harsh batle?" the cadet excitedly asked.

"Or a particularly competitive video game night with Miko", the Scout grinned.

"I was more thinking of something we could do right here, right now as you two are my last patients of the day…", the pretty doctor suggested.

Only one of them had any success at communication the day after and that’s because she had _practice_ in Beep Language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very original, sorry, but Rule 63 always leaves me at a loss if I need to write it. Visually it can be very interesting but as a depiction of people I don’t see my favourite characters any different, regardless of genders. So have a, hopefully, cute little Threeway.


	18. Soundwave/Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryuuhell asked for Soundwave/Ratchet and I got "6. Rule 63!AU"  
> Another one I had twice in a row, interesting.

The medic was glaring.

She was a prisoner within the Decepticon stronghold, threats looming over her head if she didn’t comply to their leader’s wish and having endured Lady Megatron’s attempts at breaking her down. Yet, she was still glaring.

She was not broken yet. The Cassette deck even wondered if she could ever be broken and she, again, found herself admiring the doctor. Now for her resolve of steel, then for her dedication to life, ther first time for those tempting red hips…

A red visor lingered.

Not for the first time the Communication officer deplored the medic’s affiliation: the Decepticon cause could have used such a powerful ally. And Soundwave herself would have adored to get to know her better. From her spying, she had observed many instances where the two femmes could have agreed. They were more alike than the white one realized.

Soundwave then took every opportunity she had to establish what little connection she could with the medic. In this cell, for example, she brought a fresh cube of Energon, prepared like she knew the doctor liked it, and patched up the femme as best as she could.

It could have been only yearning, but she had the impression that each time she came to visit her that glare was that much softer.


	19. Megatron/Optimus (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowWolfsConsort asked for TFA Megatron/Optimus and I got "14. Prison!AU"

The cute young warden was back again. Standing guard in front of his high security cell like it'd make a difference.

Not matter how emprisoned he was, Megatron still was king of his realm. A realm of cutthroats and manipulators. Putting /him/ behind the bars had merely helped him meet more. He should be thanking the justice system for expanding his power.

Still he couldn't wait for Shockwave to find the loophole to get him out. The look on their faces would be priceless. For now, though, he'd merely enjoy the sight of the young warden's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the batch I have already written but that wasn't posted here. Now that I'm on weekend I can work on the many prompts I received :) Those who left comments on this, don't worry about being unanswered: it's easier for me to remember which prompt I did or not if I answer once it's done. Thanks for reading!


	20. Cliffjumper/Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for Cliffjumper/Mirage and I got "24. Mundane/Domestic!AU"  
> OTP!!!! <3

A sound of broken ceramic was heard, breaking the tense silence.

Mirage lazily looked towards the window, a genuine smile blooming on his aristocratic features, his posture relaxing noticeably.

"It looks as if Cliffjumper just got back from hunting, Creators", he sighed in contentment, truly happy to have his bondmate back.

The satisfaction was doubled by his creators reaction: his sire had his optics wide in shock and his bearer looked ready to rip something apart.

"Must he _always_ announce himself by wanton destruction?”, he tried to say politely but ended up hissing.

"MIRAGE! THAT BLASTED POT THINGIE YOUR CREATORS DITCHED ON US WAS IN THE HALL!!", a loud voice bellowed. "I DUNNO WHY YOU PUT IT THERE BUT NOW IT’S BROKEN!"

"No", Mirage answered his bearer’s earlier question, a smug smile painted on his lips. "He usually does it with loud obnoxious cries."

Let the older couple to their snit fit, their offspring left the room without another word and leisurely made his way down the stairs. The hall was a mess, broken shards of a ceramic P’tkashar vase left near the door and fresh puddles of must leaving a trail easy to follow. Mirage was very glad of his decision to remove all carpets from the ground floor: it made cleaning easier and Cliffjumper agreed on paying attention in certain rooms if he didn’t have to walk on Seeker eggs “in every single slagging rooms in my house”.

Following the brown muddy road, the Noble was led to the kitchen where a thoroughly filthy minibot was attempting to clean himself. He got wetter, but not really cleaner.

"I suggest a bath", the white mech chuckled. And received a glossa sticking out of a mouth. "At least, it’d give you an excuse to not see my creators for a while", he enticingly pointed out.

"What? They’re here? _Again?!_ ”, the red one said. “Seriously, they don’t like me, I don’t like them and the world would be blind not to see the less than stellar relationshp you got with them. Why so many housecalls?”

"I believe they think they can make me change my mind about sharing my life with you", Mirage siched tiredly.

"Fat chance. I’m not leaving without a fight."

That got an amused smile. “Finally gotten used to this “blasted rich’s life”, uh?”

"Hardly. I still think we don’t need something thig big", he gestured to the house in general. "Or so many household staff. For Primus’ sake we argued for weeks so I could finally cook again." He grabbed his catches like a possessive sparkling. "And don’t you dare call in someone for this. I’m making a barbecue, dammnit."

"Then why fight if I asked you to leave?" Mirage knew the answer, they had had that conversation so many times, but,as much as he loathed to admit it, he needed the reminder and was very glad to have found someone who had no qualms to indulge him in his nevrose.

"Because I’m not leaving _you_ , Mirage”, the red one said matter-of-factly, not leaving any room for argument. It warmed the Noble’s spark. “You’re not getting rid of me.”

The white mech breached the distance between them and cradled the smaller one’s face in his hands, lightly pecking him.

"I love you", he dared breathe.

"Love you too", Cliffjumper beamed at him as he enjoyed the not-often declaration of affection. Mirage had gotten better at it over the years, but he was still so painfully modest. The red mech had sworn he’d get him to lower his guard, and, as dubious as the noble had first been, he was succeeding. Slowly, but surely.

"So, bath?" He gave the noble a hopeful look. An invitation.

A smile was his answer, then a delicate hand took his and he was guided towards the washroom.


	21. Prowl/Sideswipe (G1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for G1 Prowl/Sideswipe and I got "1. New Neighbors!AU"

"Aw, scrap!"

"Nice going, Sideswipe. Now how are we gonna continue the game?", Sunstreaker grumbeled, quickly followed by the other players. They had been enjoying a little game of football in their garden as the party kept on inside. Loud music blared and guests kept coming and going, chatting, eating. Trying to show off, the red twin had gave the ball a mighty backwards kick…and scored over the fence.

"Don’t worry, guys. I’ll just go fetch it from the old geez’s backyard. No problem", he shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards the street to access the front door.

"Right, like he’ll let you", he heard his brother grumble again before too much distance was put between them.

Reaching the front of the house, Sideswipe thought over his options: he could ring the bell, get a yelling and probably not get his ball back. Or he could climb the fence, worsen an already bad neighbor relationship and get some cops to crash the party.

He started climbing the fence. By now, he had befriended the whole precint anyway. He had managed to get on the other side and was about to landon the ground when…

"What are you doing?", a voice startled him, making him crash, aft first, right back on the floor. The red mech quickly whipped around to come face to face to a black and white stranger with doorwings across which "POLICE" was written.

A cop, then. One he didn’t know. He’d remember a looked like that him.

"Err… this is gonna sound very lame but I really wasn’t trying to steal anything. I just wanted my ball back. I do this all the time because the old mech who lives here is a bit of a jerk. You can call the precint, they’ll tell you." He normally wasn’t that nervous, but this one cop had this frosty air that told him he could get in serious trouble if he didn’t say the right thing.

He really shouldn’t feel turned on by it.

A level look was given to Sideswipe during the whole explanation, and t went on a bit more afterwards. Silence dragged. It was unnerving.

Finally, the stranger sighed and his attitude relaxed. “Yes, I know how difficult he can be.”

Crisis averted.

"Your colleagues already told you, uh?", Sideswipe grinned up at him.

"He’s my sire", a dry smile answered him. And, wow! did it look good on him.

"Seriously?!", the red twin scrambled back up to try to get a better look at the newcomer. Now that he thought of it, the old mech next door did have that type of doorwings, and he thought he had seen pictures of pretty mech with a chevron very much like the one the cop had when he once broke in the house to get his frisbee back. "He never mentioned an offspring."

"Unsurprising. We weren’t in the best of terms."

"Oh? And yet you’re here to visit…err?"

"Prowl. And, actually, I’m here to move in." New neighbor then, cool! But…

"No way! Sunny and I can’t even stand him from next door, how are _you_ gonna survive living _with_ him?”

Tilting his head in question at the mention of a “Sunny”, the cop none the less answered. “I won't. He no longer lives here.”

The red mech perked up instantly. “Really?! That’s great! We really were getting tired of him. Kept wondering when he’d finally bite the big one, you know? You put him in a home or something.”

"No. The morgue. He’s dead."

Silence. This had gotten awkward really fast.

"Can I still get my ball back?"


	22. Dai Atlas/Senator Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for Dai Atlas/Senator Shockwave and I got "8. Vampire!AU"

"So… this is why you were so worried about the Energon shortage…"

Shockwave looked down in shame. He really hadn’t wanted his little secret to be known.

"Yes… Ever since I… Ever since it happened I’ve been craving inner Energon more and more. Keeping well fueled makes it easier to ignore but if we ever have to ration…" His hands were shaking. He didn’t even dare think about it.

Dai Atlas’ contemplative look shifted to something softer. “If we ever have to ration, I’m sure you will find a solution.”

"How do you know that?!”, the emotional senator bursted out. “You know **nothing**. You don’t have to deal with- with _these moments of insanity!_ ”

As soon as it had started, it was gone, and Shockwave was left panting, more ashamed than ever.

"Is this also why you are so quick to react?", the warrior gently asked.

"…no. I always was like this, I just…. It’s a lot to deal with on my own and I’m…", his optics started fritzing. "I’m tired ", he whispered as he dimmed his optics.

Something warm made his way around his shoulders, and a comforting mass was pressed against his front. Onlining his optics, he realized that Dai Atlas was embracing him. A shudder ran through him. For once, it wasn’t all due to his strange condition. Something lighter made him react.

"You are not on your own anymore", a voice murmured in his audio.

His own arms found their way around his friend.


	23. Chromia/Windblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for Chromia/Windblade and I got "14. Prison!AU"

"I can’t agree to this. _She’s_ gonna get eaten in there.”

 _She_ was in the same room and _she_ did not appreciate having her skills put down.

"I know how to defend myself", Windblade quiped. "I’m a counselor specialised in carceral environment, don’t you think that be **part** of my training?”

"No", Chromia deadpanned right away, riling the counselor up. "I’ve had many counselors go in there without the slightest notion of self-defense. The closest was some bozo who told me he did Tai Chi. Slow relaxing technics didn’t prevent him from landing in the hospital in the end", she finished in a mocking way.

Whooo, but this one was unnerving Windblade.

"Well, it was part of _mine_. I assure you, I can go around the prison by myself and no problem will be met. Plus, it’d put the inmates in confidence if I don’t walk around with a guard.”

"I’m coming. That’s final."

Windblade bristled. The prison director stayed silent, a little unsure how to defuse the situation. Chromia stood her ground.

The counsellor started going for the door, the guard followed her step for step. Whipping around Windblade caught Chromia’s wrist and whirled her over her shoulder. She expected to land her on her back, so she could then pin her to the ground, instead the blue femme got her feet under her, whirled the counsellor on her feet, tackled her against the wall face first and painfully twisted her arms behind her back.

The director fussed in the background, scared out of his bolts by this show of violence among his staff. Chromia leaned over the smaller femme, a gust of sweet Energon washing hre olfactory sensors - did the counsellor have a sweet tooth? - and whispered in her audio:

"You’re no match for me."

She then liberated Windblade.

"I still can’t let you walk around alone, but, okay, I won’t play shadow. I’ll keep my distances so you can "connect" with the inmates", she crossed her arms and smiled smugly to a bewildered counsellor. "If you can play that trick on them, you’ll survive fine… until I get to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really happy to have been able to write some femme!slash


	24. Ambulon/Pipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for Ambulon/Pipes and I got "24. Mundane/Domestic!AU"

Knock knock.

"Come in", Ambulon said from over his paperwork. Quickly saving his progress, he put his datapad aside and give the new patient his full attention: "Yes, how may I hel- Pipes?"

The minibot was shily standing in the frame of the door, his feet shuffling together, his hand hiding something behind his back.

"I… err… I know you’re busy and you don’t like it when I come to your work all, but First Aid said you needed to refuel so… here…", he pulled his hand out, in it was an Energon cube.

"Oh? Err… thank you…", the doctor mumbled, touched by the gesture.

Slaggit, but why were they so awkward all of the sudden? They had been dating for a while now, having a lot of fun and just enjoying each other’s company very much. Then someone - read First Aid - mentioned _feelings_ and now… now something had been disturbed and they found themselves treading lightly whenever the other was around.

Ambulon rubbed his forehead, sighing.

"Oh, err… I’m probably bothering you! I’ll just- I’ll put this here and get o-"

The doctor gently grabbed Pipes’ hand, silencing him. “You’re not bothering me”, he said gently. “I’m just… I guess we should talk about this but I’m not sure how to do it, you know?” The minibot’s expression told him he knew exactly. “So… talking. Not my forte.” Ambulon tried to smile. It came out crooked. “I don’t know but I think we need to-“

"I really like you!", the minibot suddenly blurted out. "I really really do. I dunno if I love you, though. Yet, I mean. I mean… err, I really like you and I think we could have something but I dunno if it’s there yet and I’m confused and I’m bit scared because it’s all new and stuff but also I’m scared because I really don’t want to lose you and I’d be sad and… and…"

It was the minibot’s turn to sigh. “I really like you…”

Ambulon just stared, speechless. Then he smiled. This time it wasn’t crooked.

"I really like you too, Pipes. And what you said, all of it, I’m going through it too." He pulled softly on the minibot’s hand to make him come closer. Gently, he bumped his forehead against Pipes’. "And maybe that’s fine."

The minibot returned his smile, rubbing their foreheads together. It was funny how uncertainty could look less scary when they were together in it.


	25. Octane/Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for Octane/Sandstorm and I got "8. Vampire!AU"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. I think they’re trying to get in."

"They can’t, right? I mean, we sealed shut everything and all, they can’t-", Sandstorm’s vents stuttered in distress. The defected Decepticon eyed him with concern.

"Hey", he said as he reached out for the other’s hand. "It’s gonna be okay. We just gotta hold on until sunrise, then I’ll have the chance to transform and get us the hell out of here."

He heard the Autobot sniffle. “Okay. Yeah, okay, alright.” The hand underneath Octane’s twisted around so their fingers could entertwine. On the outside, clawed fingers were scratching, hissing voices were promising slow demises.

"I’m sorry I got us in this mess", the Decepticon breathed. Sandstorm let his head fall on his shoulder.

"It’s okay", he kindly murmured back.

"No. It’s not. I should have investigated those rumours before running after some mythical fuel. I should have prepared myself better. And should have NOT let you come with me", he added sullenly. He felt like fritzing in rage for how foolish he felt. He really needed to rethink his priorities, he didn’t only have himself to look after anymore, he had Sandstorm.

Something tender on his cheek. Glancing on the side he saw the Autobot retreating slowly from his kiss. He really was adorable. Octane wondered, not for the first time, if Sandstorm would have been this sweet if he hadn’t lived in Cyberutopia. He didn’t like the idea, couldn’t stomach the thought of his Autobot being any less kind to the world in general.

That’s why he needed to remember he had two things to protect now: his own hide and his lover’s innocence.

The scratching intensified, shrieks were heard and the Decepticon knew the sun was rising. He prepped his gun.

He was gonna get them out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I take this moment to say that I really like this pairing and would love some more fluffy fics of them?


	26. Red Alert/Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for Red Alert/Rung and I got "11. Barista!AU"

"Hot oil. Short. No rust flakes."

"You’re rather sullen today."

Red Alert dared look up from the entrancing sight of his shuffling feet. He had his days. Sometimes he could walk out his appartment without overthinking, other times… it was as if the crowd wanted to swallow him whole and all he could do to prevent himself from running back home screaming was to concentrate on his steps.

And, lately, get a cup of hot oil.

It was less the hot oil and more the barista really. The mech just had this air of kindness around him that soothed even Red Alert’s frazzled nerves. He had a way of remembering people too. You couldn’t come here twice without him enquiring about something he noticed the first time. Some felt creeped out, most felt special. A lot of people came out with a lighter spark. Funny what a little of attention could do.

"Oh, you know… Just one of those days…", the security director mumbled.

"Mmmh", the barista acknowledged, pensively looking at him from over his glasses. He really had soft optics. A cup appeared on the counter. "Here you go."

"Thanks", Red Alert mumbled again, paying and leaving a generous tip. Primus, but they exchange only a couple of words and he felt loads better. He guessed he just needed someone to know how difficult it was for him sometimes… and to see without his glitch becomign out of hand.

"Have a nice day", the barista called out. The security director nodded him goodbye.

Out again a shiver ran through his body but it was more because of the cold than out of fear. Small victory. He concentrated on his feet, only stopping to drink his oil.

One, two, three.

Take a sip.

One, two, three.

Take a sip.

One, two, thr- What was that?

Something was written on his cup.

_'Everyday, I see you come in. That means that everyday you have had the courage to get up, get out and face the world. You're much stronger than you might sometimes think, try to remember that.'_

Red Alert felt like fritzing. He walked the rest of the way with his head held high and a small smile on his face.


	27. Nightbeat/Quark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for Nightbeat/Quark and I got "10. Zombie!AU"

Teeth sank into metal flesh, pain flashed across his shoulder and a long second of terror overcame Nightbeat before he could react properly. Elbowing the Empty with all his might, the detective freed himself fomr the living dead’s grasp and bolted out of the street.

"Come on, Quark! We need to get out of here." Shaking himself from the shock, the petite scientitist trailed after his friend, concern written all over his face.

Making their way atop a building and sealing the stairs, the two mechs would finally breathe a little… and take in what had just happened.

"Nightbeat, oh Primus, Nightbeat!", Quark gasped, fingers hovering over the bitemark.

"Calm down, calm down. I maybe won’t fall under."

"That’s what we hoped for Rev-Tone… I’m pretty sure he’s still stumbling somewhere in the Crystal Gardens", Quark muttered, optics still wide with concern.

"Yes, but I’m a little different. I got his theory…"

The scientist tilted his head in question.

"Remember how I dissapeared a while back? Well, I was stuck into this strange world, a dead world. It had an effect on me. Quark, I think… I think I’m already dead." The detective looked at his friend straight in the optics. "You can’t infect something already dead."

Quark stayed silent. Nightbeat handed over his gun.

"Just in case, though…"


	28. Orion Pax/Roller (IDW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for IDW Orion Pax/Roller and I got "4. Superhero!AU"

_"Sometimes all you need is a very very bad day"_ , the voice said over the comm. Orion had jumped up the second he’d seen who had appeared on the screen instead of the caller: Overlord. And he was holding Roller at gunpoint, the hostage on his knees.

A gunshot. Orion heard a rage-filled cry and realized it came from him. On-screen, Roller was writhing in pain. His upperbody was writhing in pain; his legs didn’t move anymore.

 _"Come and get me, Watcher of the Night"_ , the supervillain chuckled before cutting the transmission.

Orion had transformed and rolled out in the streets in no time. Energon boiled in his body. He needed to find them, he needed to get Roller to a medic and as for Overlord he needed to stick his fingers right into his optics and-

No.

He needed to bring him to justice, he needed to reign in his anger. Or Overlord would have won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDW!Roller is totally Oracle to Orion’s Batman


	29. Lockdown/Prowl (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genericfangirl asked for TFA Lockdown/Prowl and I got "19. Met In Detention!AU"

"Well, well, well. What’s a straight A student doing with us delinquants?"

Prowl’s shoulders tensed some more, his lithe doorwings standing even higher than before, but ignored the punk.

"Hey! I’m talkin’ to you, kid", he went on. Slightly aggressive now.

Prowl kept on ignoring him.

The noise of a chair was heard and a hand roughly grabbed his arm, a glance told the cyclebot that the mismatched mech was about to punch him.

That wouldn’t do.

Stopping the fist with his hand, he closed his fingers on it, twisted the punk’s wrist and made him punch himself. He then used the table as leverage and kicked the punk accross the room, falling back on his feet. Battle stance, ready to fight some more.

"Prowl!", Ultra Magnus entered the room. "What have I said about using your circuit-su skills to settle matters? I would have thought that Master Yoketron’s teaching included patience and control", he finished with an opitc ridge quirked in disaproval.

Prowl just looked down at his feet, stiff. “…sorry”, was whispered.

"You shall have three more hours of detention. Next time I will have to expell you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir", the cyclebot said as he sat back at his place.

"As for you", the principal turned towards the muscle car. "Lockdown. By now you should know better than to provoke other students. Should I also threaten to expell you so the message gets accross."

"I don’t give a slag!", the mismatched mech spat, making the principal raise his other optic ridge in disaproval.

"Community service it is, then. Grab a bucket, you shall pick up litter over the school grounds."

The punk got up, knowing better than to agress the principal. (He still had a bruised ego from that time he got his aft handed back to him). Before leaving the room he eyed the cyclebot.

"Eh. Maybe you ain’t such a goody two shoes after all", he grinned toothily at him. "See ya around, kid"

Prowl just sneered.


	30. Jettwins/Bumblebee (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Jettwins/Bumblebee and I got "8. Vampire!AU"

"Hello?"

The twins whipped around, hands blazing with their respective powers. Under the street lamp was a minibot. Yellow and small, baby blue optics, utterly adorable.

"Oh, hello little one. You is lost?", Jetfire immediatly relaxed.

"Yeah, what you be doing here? Is dangerous. Creatures being about", Jetstorm followed suit, approaching the little stranger.

"So that’s what those shadows were", said the minibot as his optics darted concernedly around.

"Yes. Is sparkeaters. Must take shelter", the blue twin went on.

"I… I don’t know where I could go…", the cute stranger whimpered.

"No, worries, little one", the orange one piped in, puffing his chest. "We being hunters. We be bringing you to safety."

"Really?" Those optics sparkled. "Oh, thank you!"

"Yes. Let us be going and join the others", Jetstorm smiled down at him.

"We’re not alone?", the yellow one beamed. "That’s great! I haven’t seen anyone in days and I was afraid…"

"Need not be frightened", Jetfire assured, tunring with his brother to show him the way "Soon, you will be safe and surrounded."

"I can’t wait", the minibot murmured and smiled.

A flash of pointy teeth dissapeared as quickly as it had appeared, and the cute little stranger was then trotting after his oblivious meal tickets.


	31. Drift/Perceptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowWolfsConsort asked for Drift/Perceptor and I got "24. Mundane/Domestic!AU"

"Drift"

"No."

"Drift."

"No."

" _Drift._ "

"No~o."

Perceptor sighed in defeat. He then extended his arm as far as he could and tried his best to grab his hot oil. No dice. With the swordsmech snuggling his midsection, he was well and truly immobilized.

"Drift!"

"No!"

Why was it always such a struggle to get his breakfast in the morning?


	32. Elita-One/Chromia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowWolfsConsort asked for Elita-One/Chromia and I got "23. Brand New Step-Sibling!AU"

"Chromia! Get down here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Great. Today was the day where she would be meeting the offspring of her sire's new mate. _'Another little femme'_ , she had said. Chromia was very glad for her, but she really didn't care. She didn't want her family to expand.

Stomping down the stairs to show her disaproval, she planted herself infront of her sire. At the door was a mech and a little femme. A _pink_ little femme. Great. She extended her hand towards Chromia.  
"Come on, Chromia. Say hello", her sire said as patiently as she could, though her warning hand on the litlte blue femme told her she will not allow any slips. So, grudgingly, she grabbed the offered hand. Maybe a little more roughly than she could have.

The reaction was immediate. A slight _crunch_ was heard and her hand was found in a deadlock. In the pink femme's optics, she saw a twinkle of something.

Competition.

Pressing as hard as she could herself, Chromia felt a grin tugging at her lips. Maybe this one wouldn't be so bad after all?


	33. Sideswipe/Orion Pax/Sunstreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowWolfsConsort asked for Sideswipe/Orion Pax/Sunstreaker and I got "1. New Neighbors!AU"

Orion Pax started at the moving shuttle in front of his appartment complex. Right. The couple across his studio had moved out and new people were settlign in. He hoped they were nice. Megatron and Starscream had been loud - either in their arguments or their lovemaking - and he had found himself a little too impressed to properly get acquainted.

Pondering this, he didn't notice right away the red tornado going his way. "INCOMING!"

Jumping aside in fright, the dock worker watched a mischievious looking mech riding a moving cart in a terrifying speed. He was going towards the traffic-heavy road!

Not even hesitating, Orion sprinted after the cart, grabbed the handle and tugged it on its side, effectively stopping it before it was hit by a big transportaion vehicule.

"Awww! Why did you do that for?", the red mech whined. The dock worker blinked. That mech couldn't be for real.

"Because you were about to get killed, that's why!" a voice snarled from behind them. It belonged to a handsome yellow mech, who was curently panting, a furious expression on his pretty face. "You idiot! Can't you be careful!?"

"Sorry, bro", the red mech laughed. "Got caught in the thrill, I guess."

The yellow mech just huffed, then eyed Orion. "Thanks", he muttered.

"No problem. It was the neighborly thing to do." That got him a stare.

"Oh! So _you're_ Orion! Hey, mech, I'm Sideswipe and this is Sunstreaker!" An energic handshake was given to the dock worker by the red mech, followed by a stern one from the yellow one. "We'll be living across you from now on!", Sideswipe beamed.

Orion Pax wondered if he should start regretting the two yellers.


	34. Prowl/Ratchet/Jazz (G1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowWolfsConsort asked for Prowl/Ratchet/Jazz and I got "22. God and Counterpart From Another Pantheon!AU"

The Iaconian God of Winter in his pristine white plating and dashed of red looked down at his counterparts from his perch atop a mountain. What were they doing here? Winter was not to come yet, they had no reason to speak until the good seasons passed. Frowning, his legendary caring nature made him think of the worst scenarios: could there be a problem?

"O Ratchet, Winter God of Iacon, may we, Jazz, Snow God of Autobot City, and Prowl, Ice God of Praxus, enter your domain?", the Ice God solemnly asked.

"Your request is granted, you may come up", Ratchet replied. Helped by the strong winds of winter, the two Gods of the Cold ran up the sides of the moutain, arriving at destination in mere seconds.

As soon as their feet met the ground, Ratchet inquired worriedly: "What brings you here? Is Megatron, Fire God of Tarn, brewing trouble?"

"What? No, no, everything's cool, Ratchet", the easy-going god told him, earning a frown from his Praxian counterpart for his use of common language. "This is just a social call."

"A... social call...", the God of Winter slowly repeated, confused.

"We... We thought you might enjoy some company", Prowl clarified. "We both agreed we would enjoy yours."

"Smooth talker", Jazz teased. A glare this time.

Oh, so this was a follow-up to their strang attempt at getting his attention. The two young gods had been seeking him lately. The Caring God frowned. He should have known better rather than fussing immediatly.

"If you do not wish us here, we will leave you be", the Ice God offered as he studied the Winter God's expression.

"Mmh? Oh, no, no, I don't mind. I was just startled, is all." He gestured towards his ice palace, a rugged smile appearing on his old features. "Please, come in."

The younglings perked up immediatly and a warm feeling found its way in the Winter God's spark.


	35. Minimus Ambus/Rodimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowWolfsConsort asked for Minimus Ambus/Rodimus and I got "8. Vampire!AU" (I keep falling on this one)

Rodimus sat next to Ultra Magnus, hunched over, hands in his face.

"I'm sorry, Magnus... I wish I could have helped you more...", he murmurred regretfully. The whole Overlord debacle had left everyone at a loss. _'Some more than most'_ , Rodimus grimly thought of Chromedome. The captain of the _Lost Light_ was just as distressed, having lost his third and second in command in one day. He needed to gather his wits and go forth.

Taking a deep in-vent, he finally got and and made his way out of the room.

A rattling sound stopped him.

It had came from Ultra Magnus. His chest to be exact. Cautiously approaching, Rodimus hopefully inspected the area. Was Magnus waking up?

Nothing happened. The flamed mech turned againg to leave, dissapointed.

The rattling was heard again, followed this time by a cringing sound of badly oiled hinges. Ultra Magnus' body had just opened. From the it's dark recess a figure sit up, arms crossed, hands on shoulders, optics off.

Rodimus was rooted in place.

Those optics lit up. Red looked straight at the flamed mech.

"Who- who are you?", he breathed.

_"You're worst nightmare"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how Ambus could have had his arms crossed in the armour, or any other questions that make sense. I just wanted to poke at the vampire genre.


	36. Sunstorm/Thundercracker (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonyme asked for TFA Sunstorm/TC and I got "1. New Neighbors!AU"

"Welcome new neighbor. It’s an honor and a pleasure to have you."

"Why, of course it is. I’m that special."

"Oh, you are, you are."

"Finally someone that understands. This neighborhood might not be so bad after all."

"Oh, yes, it is the best neighborhood this side of Cyberton."

"So worth the presence of the mighty Thundercra-"

"WILL YOU TWO PIPE DOWN!?", a femme seeker violently opened a door down the corridor, before slamming it shut again.

"But again…"


	37. Optimus Prime/Senator Shockwave (IDW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eabevella asked for Optimus Prime/Senator Shockwave and I got "18. Camp Counselors!AU"  
> Based myself on her beautiful piece of fanart: http://eabevella.deviantart.com/art/Casual-things-340613007

"Who knew you had such skill with an airbrush?", Shockwave gently broke the comfortable silence. He and Optimus were in the counsellors' cabin they were assigned to, having finished their day and enjoying a rare moment of calm. Optimus lifted up brush and optics.

"When you must keep sparklings entertained, you learn some pretty valuable tricks", he said in amusement. "Though, I must say I'm honing my technique with how often you change your paintjob."

"What do you want? I'm intelligent _and_ pretty. People tend to think that a high IQ equals shoddy looks. I aim to change that erroneous idea."

"You aim to change the world too, starting by those sparklings under our care."

"And I think I'm doing a plenty good job", the now white and pink mech smiled as he remembered the day's events. A cassette had been bullied by bigger mechs, Shockwave had immediatly stepped in, used his authority on the little ones to get his point across - _"We're all equal. I don't not want to see any discrimination in my group."_ \- and ordered them to apologize. Just like sparklings did, the incident was quickly forgotten and he had spied the bigger mechs playing with the cassette for the rest of the day. He'd teach them yet.

"You are", Optimus softly said, his hand brushing his colleague's arm. Shockwave told himself he was checking if the paint was dry. His spark still flared. It flared that much more when kind optics met his. "You really are an inspiration, my friend. I'm glad I met you."

The hand rested itself on Shockwave's and Optimus went back to his work.

Sometimes during the touch-ups, the painted mech entertwined their fingers together.


	38. Swerve/Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thedemonsurfer asked for Swerve/Magnus and I got "17. Pretend Couple!AU"

This wasn't going very well. Ultra Magnus may not be very good at social events, even less so about romantic ones, but even he knew that. Granted they were only _pretending_ to be a couple - these aliens they were bargaining fuel with tended to be less tense around couples. Chromedome and Rewind had granted access to their library the second they had realized what their relationship was. Somewhere along the way, Rodimus had issued a mass order of "pairing up" to keep them on their good side - but the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord still thought it wrong that his "date" looked so bored.

Said date was hunched over the table, fist squishing a cheek as he leaned on it and dejectedly looked over the ballroom. Yes. Because these aliens had ballrooms. And they had made a point of throwing a party for the "romantic cruise and all its happy couples" to celebrate their bargaining.

Magnus coughed politely. "Is everything alright, Swerve?"

The bored minibot glanced in his direction, a forced smile quickly plastering itself on his face. "Mmmh? Oh, yeah Mags- err, Ultra Magnus. Everything is _peachy_." Then he went back to watch the others dance. "I'm finally on a date, why wouldn't I be?", he muttered ore to himself than for his "date".

Something told the SIC of the _Lost Light_ that everything wasn't "peachy". "Please. Given the circumstances, I believe you may... shorten my name." That got him a genuine smile. Progress, good. "Is... there anything you'd like to do?" The grand mech glanced towards the dancefloor. "Dancing, perhaps?"

Swerve laguhed boisterously. "No way. You're asking me for a dance?"

"Isn't it what someone does on a romantic getaway?" Ultra Magnus wasn't so sure anymore. The aliens sure seemed to think so.

"Uh... yeah. But, you know, it's _you_ and... it's _me_ "

"So? We are supposed to be a couple. I don't think it would look any stranger than Whirl twirling Rung around." Swerve gave a sympathetic glance at the psychiatrist and his over-enthousiast patient. No one but him had had the courage to "pair up" with him, and Whirl was having the time of his life playing lovery-dovey with his shrink.

"I guess... Though my dance skills aren't as cracked up as I might have implied. Just saying", the minibot added with a crooked smile.

"It's fine", Magnus politely offered his hand, a rare, small, smile grazing his feature. "I'm not really a master at it myself."

All things considered, things were going well.


	39. Rodimus Prime/Galvatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E7 asked for Rodimus Prime/Galvatron and I got "11. Barista!AU"  
> (I kinda cheated and used Hot Rod instead, but I thought it was more fitting given the story)

"I demand hot oil, NOW!"

Oh great. One of those self-righteous pricks. Hot Rod fought the urge to roll his optics. "Yes, sir. I'm coming, sir", he muttered reluctantly. Arriving to his cashier the youngling was receiving by a venomous glare. Oh, but this one was _particularly_ nasty. "How would you like it?", he tried for polite and ended up sarcastic.

Those optics squinted some more. "You _know_ how I want it", the mech hissed. 

No, Hot Rod didn't. "I'm sorry, sir, but you must have had one of my colleagues. I never served you before."

"Well, of course you didn't, I never CAME HERE!"

That... made no sense whatsoever. "Sir, how am I supposed to _know_ how you drink your oil if you never came here?", the youngling exasperatly said. He wasn't even gonna try to be polite anymore.

The glare softened a little bit, something like curiosity appeared in those furious red optics. "Don't you know who I am, worm?"

"No. And I don't really care", Hot Rod quiped. He prepared his cash-register. "So _how_ would the mister like his oil?", he deadpanned.

The rude mech just stared, utterly baffled by the response he was getting. Serves him right.

His hand shot inside his subspace and, for a scary moment, Hot Rod though he was going to bring out a gun and shoot him. _'Would have been a hell of a way to go, thought'_ , he had the time to think before he took in what was handed to him. A datapad and a stylus.

"Forget the oil", the weird mech declared, now eerily calm, looking smug even. "I want your number."

Hot Rod called security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'd like to point that I totally ship these two so please help me spread the love


	40. Arcee/Airachnid (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E7 asked for Arcee/Airachnid and I got "10. Zombie!AU"  
> Though, given what happened in TFP is it really AU?

They were closing in on her.

A strange signal had been caught from one of Cybertron's moons and Bumblebee had asked her to investigate it. She had assured she could go alone, now she was glad she had. Falling to these... these _things_ was already nasty, but pulling someone else with her. She never would have forgotten herself.

One of the Insecticons look-alike reached for her. They were abnormaly slow, their optics even more empty than usual, lacking the dutiful drice they once had. Even with her wounds, she dodged the hand without a problem but they were too many. Soon, the swarm would overwhelm her.

Suddenly stillness. For how slow they were, their stillness was unmistakeable. Corpses weren't the only sign, death now seemed to fall on the very atmosphere.

Somewhere in the background, something stirred. One by one, the dead Insecticons stepped aside. The last one moved over and the Team Prime warrio found herself facing the very one she had sworn exact revenge upon.

"Airachnid", she snarled.

"Why hello, _Arcee_. What brings you here, old friend?", the bounty hunter asked in mock concern.

A rage filled cry was her answer and the blue femme ran at her, intent on tackling her. The Insecticons stirred. Airachnid spread her eight legs in a stopping motion. Arcee reached for her, fingers ready to plunge themselves into optics. Faster than light, the legs closed themselves on the warrior.

Arms crushed to her sides, legs kept together, front pinned against the helicopter's bosom, there was no other way to put it: Arcee was forcefully cuddled to her nemesis. Trapped. She snarled in frustration.

Airachnid, on her side, was strangely still her expression unreadable, optics offline. Then, her arms, hanging limply at her sides, jerked forward and encircled the Autobot.

"Do you know how long it has been since I last felt another _living_ being?", she whispered in the warrior's audios, a hint of desperation tainting her words.

Arcee could only blink, perplexed.


	41. Snare/Impactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tailgatingminibot asked for Snare/Impactor and I got "16. Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU"  
> This pairing is a bit of a little favourite of mine X3

He was working on one of those. These actors that play in action movies and have to look badaft and overly mechly. The ones that tended to stay that way even off-set.

"Wonderful, just great. Gotta re-do the whole **fragging** scene because some idiot can’t do his energon make-up right”, Impactor grumbled aggresively, shooting a nasty glower at Snare. “Do _you_ know how to do **that?** ”, he snarled. “Dont think I ever saw you before. Not sure a newbie is such a good idea when a _professional_ couldn’t do it. But again”, he sneered.

"Your director "borrowed" me from my set", the make-up artist replied calmy, not even slightly bothered by the other’s attitude. "I usually work on horror flicks." He usually worked with _Overlord_. That action actor had nothing on the diva. Snare was not impressed.

Impactor paused a second, surprised by his cool, and shot him another distrustful look. “M’yeah. Ain’t that where second zone make-up artists end up?”

Snare didn’t even blink. He was used to it by now, most mechs thought the same: that only washed-outs or failures ended up on horror movies. His numerous awards, however, told a different story. His booked-up agenda did too. In a way, Snare was more reknown than Impactor: the action actor might make crowds swoon, but the higher-ups waged wars to get the make-up artist on their productions.

The only reason Snare was here in the first place was because Crosscut called in a favour - apparently he had been in a harsh battle with the director of Impactor’s movie over budgets for new movies: another blockbuster or a highly experimental story on knowldege today. The make-up artist had been the leverage needed to get the director to back down. Crosscut had assured Snare’s place in the creative team of a worthwhile motion picture if he sacrificed some of his precious time on a pop culture icon he had nothing but despise for.

Crosscut was a cinematic genius and one of the few directors Snare actively enjoyed working with. The decision was made in a split-second.

"I assure you, I wouldn’t have been chosen if I didn’t know my deed."

Impactor made a face. “You better”, he grumbled.

Snare opened up his own make-up kit. No way he was going to use fake energon, true horror professionals used turbofox energon. “Should I make you look glamorously injured or overly gruesome?”, he asked. “I was not filled in those details.”

He got a weird look. “What?”

"Glamorously injured means you look like you took a beating yet, by some miracle only the film industry manages, you stay good-looking. That’s usually done in "family" blockbusters. Overly gruesome is an over-the-top mimickery of actual injury to make the actor look as if he is a force of nature for sustaining such wounds and still stand proud on his feet - no matter how in real life he’d probably be comatose. That’s more into PG-13 blockbusters. Either way, I need to know the way you _pretend_ to be a badaft”. The slight mockery was a bit gratuitous, but it made him feel a bit better.

Impactor, however, was seething.

“ _Realistic._ This movie is _realistic._ I do my own stunts”, he hissed.

 _'And Overlord really strikes his minions'_ , Snare thought grimly. “Very well, in that case I won’t be needing this.” He put the turbofox energon down. “Please, look this way”, he said as he directed Impactor’s gaze a little on the side of the mirror. “Ready?”

"Ready for what, you-ACK!"

For an _action_ actor, Snare thought him a little slow. His talon had neatly dug into Impactor’s cheek and the other just stayed rooted in place, his wound seeping energon.

"There. Realism", Snare deadpanned. "Nothing works better in an illusion than to have a bit of truth." He then grabbed the pot of turbofox energon and pacifically set to work on the rest of Impactor’s bewildered face.

When the movie was released, critics never stopped talking about the feeling of authenticity in the last scene. “Not only is the make-up particularly accurate”, they said, “but Impactor’s performance was top-notch. It really felt as if he was about to rip someone’s throat.”

Blockbuster production teams, directors, actors - including Impactor -, they all called. Snare’s comm.link never stopped ringing after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snare, you little shit, I love you.


	42. Rodimus/Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Iceworth (Iceworth) asked for Rodimus/Drift and I got "23. Brand New Step-Sibling!AU"
> 
> Here vorns = years.

"-and I also got the ghost version with the transparent plating, and also the Mega Mighty Puncher, and-"

Being introduced to his new step-sibling had gone rather well, Drift thought. The younger mechlet had looked sullen at first as Ultra Magnus sternly asked him to be polite and say hello, but then Drift's aura (yes, his aura, he may be young, but Drift already knew how to control his psychic energy, regardless of what Ratchet thought) soothed the flaming youth and they became fast friends. Very quickly, the older mechlet was whisked to Rodimus' room where the extensive toy collection of the seven vorns old was showed off.

That's when Drift started getting a little bored. The kid's enthousiast was endearing but Drift was not only a little old for toys but he had vowed not to be clustered by terrestrial objects anymore (Ratchet had had a rage fit when he had tried to sell the entirety of his room at the yard sale. Something about regretting it later. His things had instead been moved to the attic. He sometimes wished his bearer understood his life choices. You knew what was best for you when you were eleven vorns old), so he found himself politely nodding at each and every ridiculous toy names the little one spurted out and hoping this would be over soon.

At some point, his toy chest having been emptied out, Rodimus attempted to grab all of them in his tiny little arms. "No, no, don't move!", he had imperiously said as Drift proposed his help. Wobbling under the weight of his moutain of toys, the seven vorns old blindly made his way towards the kneeled youngster (sat just like a true warrior, thank you). Once arrived at destination, he dumped his possessions on his new sibling's lap and declared, as if granting him a huge favour: "There, you can play with all of them if you want."

Despite his better judgement, Drift found himself melting on the inside.


	43. Prowl/Arcee (IDW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Iceworth (Iceworth) asked for Prowl/Arcee and I got "20. Pen Pals!AU"  
> This is another pairing I've learned to love.  
> Here vorns = years.

With his cautious nature and his sullen moods, Prowl was seen by everyone as someone who would never do something for the hell of it and certainly not something whimsical.

How wrong they were.

One night, feeling particularly rotten after another failed attempt at befriending someone at school (Trying to be reassuring, he'd made that limping kid, Bumblebee, cry instead. People, his sire told him later, did not like being told that they might stay injured for the rest of their lives, even if it's by telling them how society would help them. That was probably why Ironhide punched him. Something about "Bee's gonna be fine!"), the seven vorns old grabbed his epistolary kit (given to him by his bearer on his creation date) and wrote a letter in his best handwriting:

_'Dear Stranger,_

_My name is Prowl, I'm seven vorns old. I'm all alone. The kids at school tell me I am weird because I am cold. I check my temperature every night when I come back home and I am always warm. I don't know how to keep warm when I go to school. I tried to bring a blanket once, but the others picked on me and called me a baby. I am NOT a baby. I a very intelligent, the adults say it so it must be true. I tried to put my hot-water bottle in my chest but it made me sick and Baba was not happy. Baba is my bearer. I tried to stay right next to the heater in winter but I burned myself and I tried to stay in the sun in summer but I got fever. I don't know what to do anymore and my creators tell me i need to find solutions on my own, so, please, dear stranger, could you help me? Please?_

_Love,_  
 _Prowl._

Then he put his adress on the bottow, tied the little datapad to a balloon his sire had gotten him to cheer him up, scribbled "To Stranger" on it and threw the balloon out his window. He stayed a long time looking in the direction it dissapeared, finally falling asleep on the windowsill. He was later admonished by his creators, - "you could have caught a cold" - but it was all worth it.

A couple days later, a datapad arrived in the mail. On it, in a messy handwriting, was written "To Prowl".

_"Dear Prowl,_

_It's stupid to say "dear" because I don't know you but my bearer says that's how you do this. My name is Arcee, I'm six vorns old and when the kids tell you you're cold they don't talk about your temperature. They just don't like you. Kids don't like me at school too. They say I'm crazy. I think they're all stupid. My bearer says I should smile to make friends but when I don't want to smile for these idiots. But when I force myself I scare them, and that's funny so sometimes I do it. I guess you could try my bearer's advice but I don't think it's worth it. Kids are all stupid anyway. Most can't even write, even when they are older than me. You can write. Good, too. My bearer was very impressed when he found out you really were a sparkling and not some weird pervert.He's a detective so he knows these things. I don't have a sire. My bearer says he's dead. Do YOU have a dead creator?_

_I don't love you. And I don't put out the first night (I don't really know what that means but it sounds cool when my bearer says it),_  
 _Arcee_

With the letter was another datapad for Prowl's creators. After being berated for sharing his adress to strangers, his bearer checked at his work at hte police who this "Nightbeat" was and decided it was okay to answer to Arcee.

Prowl was happy. Arcee lived pretty far away - "That ballong really was powerful, uh?", his sire had laughed - but his creators said that if kept the correspondance, they'd bring him to visit her.

Two or three times a week, Prowl dutifully answered back. Soon, he had a whole box of datapads from Arcee, and, now, his creation date was coming - eight vorns old! - and he had heard his creators talk about driving to Iacon.

Arcee lived in Iacon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they're kids. I found it cuter and since I'm currently working with children I wanted to use my experience to try and write them. Hope you enjoyed!


	44. Bumblebee/Knockout (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DemonMamoru asked for Bumblebee/Knockout and I got "13. Royalty!AU"
> 
> Here vorns = years

Knock Out knew all about royal duties. He knew the intricacies of political powerplays and the alliances that must be made to ensure peace. Alliances often created over arranged marriages...

But, really, _seriously_ , that was just a blow to his ego.

The seven vorns old Prince Bumblebee gazed up at him in wonder - Yes, the prince was sparkly, please don't touch him -, beeping up at him. Oh yeah, because not only was he promised to someone half his age but the sparkling _didn't talk_.

"He will, in due time", Ratchet, the yellow prince's bearer had scoffed when asked. "Nothing is wrong with his voice coder, he just had no use to learn Cybertronian since he, so far, communicates efficiently like this. You'll see, soon you'll pick up every nuance he wishes to share."

And, infuriatingly, it was true. The sparkling was extremely expressive; what beeps couldn't convey, his optics did. And right now he was clearly awestruck by his older peer. At least he had good taste. Small comfort...

Beeping something the red Prince didn't catch, Bumblebee ran out of the salon they had been left in by their older siblings so they could "get to know each other". (Starscream had cackled his way out - the jerk -, Arcee gave him a warning look: Knock Out had immediatly decided to be nice to the little prince. He'd heard of her battle exploits...). Knock Out sighed and dramatically fell on a sofa. Why had he to endure such unfair treatment? At least now he was left alone and couldn't be blamed for it: Bumblebee was the one who left, not him.

Speaking of which, sounds of a small engine were heard through the open door who bursted open as a tiny yellow car jumped in. The red prince took a moment to appreciate the sparkling's alt-mode. Mmmh, perhaps there was some potential here after all... He'd have to wait and see how the youngling fared in cyber-puberty: to some, it was rather ungracious.

Knock Out shuddered at the idea of an ugly mate. Oh, he really hoped the sparkling took after his sire. Optimus did have those sweet rims...

Something was waved in front of his face, stoppping his inappropriate musings on his soon-to-be sire-in-law, and he realised the sparkling had transformed back to root mode, holding out a crystal dandelion in his little hand. There was still metal shards on its roots, falling on the luscious carpet and making a mess.

Knock Out would have scoffed at the ridiculous present if it wasn't for Bumblebee shyly smiling at him, his feet shuffling nervously.

That was kind of adorable.

The red prince made a show of graciously accepting the present. "Well... at least you tried. A for effort."

A tiny, genuine, smile tugged at his lips as the yellow prince ecstatically beeped at him.


	45. Steve/Starscream (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DemonMamoru asked for Steve/Starscream and I got "6. Rule 63!AU"  
> Lesbian robots, yesssss!

A delicate foot found itself on her chest. "Buff. Now", was imperiously said.

ST3-V3 found herself scrambling for the buffing kit she had been ordered to bring, trying her best not to screw this wonderful opportunity to touch Lady Starscream.

Lady Starscream with her mile-long legs offered to the Eradicon, lithe body beautifully stretched across the berth, lazily checking her claws. Ooooooh... ST3-V3 could spend hours just looking at her. But now was not the time. Now she had a _mission_.

Carefully dabbing the buffer with special scents, she turned in own and delicately worked it over the petite foot cradled to her chest. She was as thorough as she could, passing the machine over every seams and angles, making the metal shine and sparkle. And she was rewarded: a soft hum of pleasure was uttered from the Air Commander. 

Her vents stuttered. She became hyper aware of the proximity of that wondrous foot to her chest. Her little, _oversensitive_ chest. Re-setting her internal fans so they wouldn't switch on until critical temperature was reached, ST3-V3 did her best to concentrate on that foot. 

Or, now, that ankle. That dainty ankle that made her fingers tingle at the seeming fragility of it. She did her best not to shake, working the buffer higher and higher until reaching that sharp knee.

That sharp knee that shuddered. Sensitive area. Right. Kinda like her chest, which was now being slightly rasped by _that foot_. The Eradicon was in so much trouble. 

Arming herself with courage, she worked higher. Towards that _thigh_. 

That's when she lost it and feel to her knees. To be faire she was already dangerously equilibrating herself mid-air to reach that thigh. Now she hunched over, aft in the air, faceplate dangerously close to... Oh Primus. 

_To that crotch._

In one mortifying moment she heard her fans click on and a chuckle. 

The leg she was working on rounded over her. That foot she adored so grazed its tip from her nape - frag, but just how _flexible_ Lady Starscream was?! -up to her the small of her back, making her arch like a cyber-cat, a soft mewl escaping her vocalizer. 

The foot rested itself on her aft, slightly rubbing. _Teasing._

ST3-V3 moaned. Another chuckle was heard. 

"My, my", a dangerously sharp claw caressed the side of her face. "How eager are we?" Those claws made their way up her head, pushing her faceplate down that crotch.

A click. 

"Why don't you show me?", the Seeker purred. 

ST3-V3 would have spent hours looking at her Lady, but not was not the time. She had _another_ mission now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lesbian so, of course, I enjoyed this _way too much_.


	46. Blaster/Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri45390 asked for Blaster/Soundwave and I got "14. Prison!AU"

Soundwave coolly leaned against the fence, surveying his mechs. They were currently getting the latest bits of informations needed to run the place smoothly. Whatever the guards thought, _he_ was the one in charge.

A flash of yellow in the side of his visor.

He had been wondering when Blaster's croonies would appear. The newly arrived inmate had done quick work of making a circle of friends. Soundwave had not been among them. The orange may have looked friendly but something in the way he kept deflecting subjects the way he wanted made the blue mech suspicious. Information was important in such an exiled place. The orange mech obviously knew that, keeping his own spies like Steeljaw - currently trying to listen in on the racket the Twins were doing. No worries, Ravage was around - and withholding information. It had been three weeks since his arrival and Soundwave still did not know what brought Blaster here.

Until now.

He heard something about a sweet little mech Blaster worked with... Nasty stories that ended in the hospital for one and in court for the other.

Ravage leaped on her fellow cat-former. Soon the whole prison was cheering on the fight. Bets were waged. Guards grabbed their clubs. Perfect opportunity for a little chat.

Slipping unnoticed by the beginning of a riot, Soundwave made his way towards Blaster's table. The orange mech was jus chilling, openly laughing at the cat fight and the chaos it ensued. Noticing Soundwave's approach, he cordially gestured to the seat next to him. The blue mech politely nodded and sat. They both watched the beatings in silence.

"So? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?", Blaster finally said as the cat-formers were brought in solitary containment and the crowd of inmates dispersed.

"Cosmos."

The reaction was immediate. Gone was the relaxed position, now the orange mech was openly aggressive. "Who told you that name?", he snarled. 

In the three weeks he'd known him, Soundwave had never seen Blaster get mad. Oh, but this was _gold_. Swindle will get his reward, for sure.

"Fact: No one of importance."

The orange mech glowered at him, then made himself relax and, still frowning, looked over the outside court. "What else do you know?"

"Fact: nasty stories. Query: did Blaster really molest his colleague?"

"You know nothing!", the other hissed, whipping his head towards him again. He looked away once more. Soundwave observed him, observed his anger. Abusive lover or righteously angered innocent? Cosmos was still comatose from his beating, Blaster had been the last one to see him. Evidence showed they had physical intercourse. Could someone really have broke their way in the little mech's appartment to beathim up to an inch of his life after Blaster had left? It sure was what the orange mech had testified.

But, again, Vortex said the same of that little ambulance he once knew and Soundwave had had to rescue Frenzy from him a couple of times. And Motormaster said he accidently killed that mech, but those stab wounds looked far too clean for self-defense.

Everyone had their tale. The trick was to decipher myth and reality.

Information was power here, but more than that to Soundwave it was _entertainment_. He was going to have fun cracking this particular puzzle. And reap any prize inside.


	47. Thundercracker/Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri45390 asked for Thundercracker/Jazz and I got "4. Superhero!AU"  
> I went IDW for this one, I hope it's okay

Jazz was well and truly slagged.

Galvatron's minions surrounded him, fire dried up the atmosphere nulling his ice powers and his comm.link was dead. He was going to die.

"You don't look so smug all of the sudden, _hero_ ", the villain from the past wickedly grinned at him. "I guess I finally wiped that smile of your face, mmh?"

He needed to think, and he needed to do it fast. What could he do? How could he get out of there? What c- what was that?

He heard the sound before he felt the boom. His audios exploded and he saw stars. The last thing he noticed before everything went black was Galvatron and his croonies writhering in pain and blue feet marching in his direction.

"Gah!", he suddenly reacted. Only he needn't anymore. He no longer was on the fight scene. Instead he found himself in a large warehouse, walls littered with TV screens and door wide open. 

"You're up. Good. Now you can _leave_."

Jazz chuckled. "You're weird, TC. You are villain, then you defect. You ask us to leave you alone, then you help us. You save a mech, then you kick him out." He lifted up his eyes to the Seeker unamusedly looking at him from the shadows, red optics flashing. "You gotta decide yourself: you in or out?"

"I'm in my house and I want you _out_ ", he walked out of his corner, showing his frowning features. "Is that enough for you?"

"No", the Ice mech said, suddenly serious. Thundercracker lifted an optic ridge in question. "Why did you save me?"

"You were on my territory. If your corpse had been found there, your friends would have automatically pointed their fingers at me. Like you pointed out, I wish to be left alone."

"Why d'you think they'd accuse you? Galvatron's work's pretty recognizable."

"I believe that our... history still hadn't been fully forgiven."

And there it was. The Dynobot in the room. Jazz rubbed his face. "Guess that makes sense." He looked out at the sunny day. 

Silence.

"For what it's worth, I still don't care what they think."

Thundercracker looked away.

"And _I_ personally think I should stay and rest", the Ice mech tempted. Hope made him live. The sonic-boom master glanced at him.

"If you _stay_ , I cannot guarantee you will _rest_ ", Thundercracker deadpanned. It sounded strangely husky.

"I can live with that", Jazz gently smiled.


	48. Bumblebee/Barricade (Bayverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FieldsofHeather asked for Bayverse Bumblebee/Barricade and I got "7. Magic!AU"

Bumblebee could feel it. A disturbance in the air.

_He_ was here.

"Show yourself", he bleeped.

Nothing.

Then a black tornado appeared, from within a black mech stepped out.

"Hello, little Bee", he smirked.

The Scout readied his magic. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'm sorry if this is crap. I haven't read any movie fics in a LOOOOOONG time and never knew Barricade that well so... generic fic. *hides*


	49. Predaking/Ratchet (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FieldsofHeather aksed for Predaking/Ratchet and I got "15. College!AU"

The exchange student was big, broad and powerful.

Ratchet was not impressed. "How may I help you?"

Golden optics fell on the medical student. "You may help me by easing my subjects' fears. I seem to have strained myself yesterday during training and they wish to know if something is amiss." He had said that while opening one of his wings.

Right. This one was royalty. Ratchet wondered why he kept forgetting with how much talk of him had gone on campus. Perhaps because he _didn't care_. "And you do not?", he said in mock awe. 

"Mock" apparently went over the future king's head.

"No. I feel fine, if a little sore. Nothing a royal from Predaconia cannot bear." He puffed his chest, standing even prouder. Ratchet wanted to smack him. "It is why I came here, actually. No need to importune an actual doctor."

Ratchet did end up smacking him.

"Okay, _your Higness_ ", he hissed in the royal aft's audio, pulling on his horns so he was at eye level with the future doctor. "I may not have my license yet, and I may still be in training, but I am _not_ gonna stand here and let _anyone_ insult the skills of people that have worked **very** hard to get here. Do you _know_ how difficult it is to get this position? There's a _reason_ why we're entrusted with the rest of the campus' health." He shoved the Predacon's head back up. "Now sit tight while I take a look at your wing."

Strangely enough, the future king did not pipe up a word. In fact, Ratchet would have almost calmed him meek as he examined him. Well... as meek as a near giant with a permanent crown on his head could look.

"Mmmmh, I see nothing bad", the medical student said after a while. "You must have just pushed a little too hard. Nothing a bit of rest won't fix. I suggest you skip training for a couple of days."

Predaking, who had been avoiding his gaze, shyly looked up. "I don't think my coach will let me." And he used a small voice too.

"I'll write you a note", Ratchet deadpanned, a bit perplwed by the change in attitude. "And if he gives you a hard time, send him to me. I've been wanting to dress down that Kup for a while now." He added in a grumble: "Keeps sending me some more injured each season." Louder: "You can go now."

The royal student stayed in place, nervously looking down.

"I'd like to apologize for my behaviour", he finally said. "Where I come from, doctors are highly respected and are not to be bothered for trivial things. Their apprentice are the ones we seek then, because they have the necessary knowledge to help us. I did not mean to put down anyone's skill. I merely tried to say that my affliction wasn't one."

That was... strangely humble. 

"It's fine...", he said slowly. "Just choose your words more carefully next time, uh?" He allowed himself to smile. Maybe that kid wasn't as high and mighty as he first thought.

The future kind answered with a shy smile of his own, a flash of surprise in his optics. "You are rather handsome when you smile."

Ratchet spluttered.

"Have I done another misshap?", Predaking asked in concern. "In Predaconia we tend to speak our minds when we meet someone to our liking."

Ratchet spluttered some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not doing more for today. Going to bed. Following ones next weekend :)


	50. Predaking/Starscream (TFP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FieldsofHeather asked for TFP Predaking/Starscream and I got "3. High School!AU"

"Psh! He's not so grand", Starscream bitterly said.

"I don't know, Screamer", his vain friend drawled. "Big, strong, dignified, intelligent, President of his old high school. There's something almost... _royal_ about him. And to boot, he's _really_ easy on the optics."

"I don't care if his list of qualities is as long as the poems you write to yourself, Knock Out, and I _don't care_ about his title in _another_ school. He's **nothing** here, do you hear me? **Nothing.** " The leader of the Seekers' cheerleading squad crossed his arms sulkily. "And he's not that good looking."

"I caught you checking his aft."

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write something silly. I succeeded and I hope you won't hate it too much for it.


	51. Ravage/Bob the Insecticon (IDW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FieldsofHeather asked for IDW!Ravage/Bob the Insecticon and I got "9. Werewolf!AU"

Something skittered in the dark.

Ravage stopped mid-step, immobilizing herself. Ears alert, nuzzle sniffing the air, mechanical muscles ready to pounce. A movement in the corner of her optic. She still didn't move.

As she analysed her situation, she went through the potential identities of her unwanted companion. It could simply be an Empty, one of those left behind Cybertronian that still didn't wish to fight. She immediatly discarded the idea: they usually wandered aimlessly, dazed by rebellions they deemed as horrors, none would have been able to walk in on her like this one did. Perhaps an Autobot? The idea had merit but she was dubious: if it had been a grunt, she not only would have sensed him a long time ago but they would have attacked her; if it had been a spy, they would have never let themselves been seen until something of importance was revealed. She was loathe to admit but Autobot spies _could_ be very good. 

She then wondered if it could be one of those creatures she had been accused of being once. These cursed mechs and femmes that were bitten by some strange mythical monster and doomed to suffer a forced transformation when Luna-2 was in a particular angle.

She looked up the sky. It sure was the ideal night for such transformations.

Another skittering. Perfect.

Now she had its location.

As silent as a shadow, as fast as lightning, she pounced it, claw ready to shred any attacker. 

Something squealed under her.

Looking down, she found herself staring into multiple bug-like optics. No. Not bug-like, _bug optics_.

They stared at one another. These optics blinked cutely.

She bent down her nuzzle, sniffing the other beast curiously. It clicked its mandibule.

She stepped off it. It rolled back on its multiple legs and crab danced.

She tilted her head on the side. It wiggled its aft in glee.

"If you're a cursed mech, you're the most pathetic excuse of one", she declared.

It simply crooned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I don't care which pronouns IDW uses I have always written Ravage as a "she" and will continue doing so. I actually have cultural excuses as I am French and black panther in my mother tongue has female pronouns. This is why I used to think Bagheera was female as a kid (Jungle Cubs didn't help as he really sounded like a girl, but don't ask me how I managed to pass the very male voice from the original Disney movie. I had a near heart attack when I re-watched it at ten years old and realized Bagheera was a guy), this is also why I immediatly labeled Ravage as female. I'm not bashing anyone who prefers Ravage as male, I honeslty don't care how you write/see her. I'm just explaining why I personally can't stop myself from using female pronouns for her. I also tend to think it's kind of a fun story to share :)
> 
> P.P.S. this is a very interesting pairing, and now I'm intrigued.


	52. Overlord/Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights321 asked for Overlord/Drift and I got "11. Barista!AU"  
> I seriously DID NOT choose the AU, I know you asked for it but I still ran the random number generator and it gave me eleven and I SPLUTTERED ALL OVER when I realized it was exactly what you asked.

He was back.

That mech that just... stared. He just stood there after giving his order in brief words, a small (creepy) smile on his plump lips, and _stared_.

Drift was a calm mech, and a professional to boot. He had had his fair share of weird customers and always walked away with flying colours of politeness and tolerance.

But even he had his limits. And this mech was reaching them.

He turned round, back still prickling badly from the shiver-inducing stare, and offered the hot oil he was asked for. "Here's your order, sir."

Usually, the mech just grinned (more like showed his teeth in something disturbingly akin to turbofoxes ready to rip you to shreds), locked his optics with him and paid him, never breaking the visual contact, before leaving quietly - how a mech that big could walk so quietly was either a wonder or a nightmare. Drift had credits on the latter. 

This time, however, the mech opened his mouth. "So that doctor you've been oggling..."

Drift was a calm mech, and a professional to boot.

That didn't stop him from flinging at the gleeful - and very much sadistic looking - mech's face his _scorching_ hot oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over the fact I got the demanded AU...


	53. Crosshairs/Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going off the radar like that. Life just got in the way. School will be soon doing so again so I won't be very active, but who knows? Maybe one day as I feel bored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lorvikatarri asked for Crosshairs/Fulcrum and I got 24. Mundane/Domestic!AU

They had made it back.

When Cybertron finally appeared in front of them the Scavengers had tood there on the deck. Immobile. Speechless. Awestruck. 

They were finally home.

The flurry of joy that had then shook the _W.A.P_ had been short-lived though. The war may have been over but its marks was still very present: Cybertron needed to be reconstructed, not just its physical body but its own way of functionning.

And frag was it a mess.

Turned out that the Autobot did won after all. But as Crankcase had put so eloquently: "They're more lost about what to do than we were in space." Fulcrum couldn't have agreed more. The sudden halt to the war resulted in a of Autobots, Decepticons and NAILS - it had been very hard to explain to Spinister that that had nothing to do with the reconstructions of the buildings and all to do with the diverse looking Cybertronians now roaming their planet - that were all under Starscream's rule - ...okay... -, but not a Decepticon rule - head hurting yet? -, and that were all trying to live together and sort of succeeding but not quite.

Yeah.

It was a complicated situation the Scavengers were a little nervous to step in. Especially since they had no idea their place would be in all of this.

Luckily for them, Grimlock had known exactly where he belonged. The second the ragtag group of sorry mechs had stepped out of their hunk of junk something had caught the Dynobot's attention. Head held highg, snout in the air, tail straight, he had deeply sniffed their homeworld's atmosphere. Immobile. Then, with a mighty roar, had stomped off to destination unknown.

They may have reached their goal and they may have been Decepticons, but with the slag they had gone through together the Scavengers now saw Grimlock as crew...and thus responsibility. Fulcrum reflexively ran after him, trying to coax his attention back like he did so many times, the rest of the group hot on his tail, intent on preventing any more damage.

To Cybertron _or_ to their braindead friend.

Many shenanigans happened that day but the gift of it could be resumed to this: cursing and hoping they wouldn't be hated too much by their peers for the reptilian catastrophe unleashed in New Iacon, the Scavengers had set up looking for a Dynobot...and wound up finding five.

Apparently the beastly alt mode of their Autobot companion had an extremely developped sense of odorat and, though incapabe of remembering why, had locked on a familiar scent and made him pursue it a joyful determination. Fulcrum had been at the end of nearlya ggressive Dynobot affection the most, but he was as impressed as the rest of the crew by the snuggelfest of razor-teethed monsters. Who knew the Dynobots were such a cuddly band? It was cute in a terrifying sort of way.

The real terror, though, happened when the truth about Grimlock's remaining mental capacities was found out. Of course, everyone blamed the Decepticons... Good thing Grimlcok had automatically lept to their defense. A towering mech ready to plunder anyone foolish enough to touch is "pack" kind of defense.

Misfire had said something around "all shades of adorable with a streak of nauseating horror." Many had nodded in approval and not just in the Scavengers.

Everything went very fast after that. The Dynobots seemed undecided about their former leader but had concluded that anyone willing to care for one of their own was alright in their books. Some explanation had to be given because of Fulcrum's appearance but after some very incomfortable poking and probbing and a lot of yelling from Krok, they had deemed him safe enough and released a wideband memo that there was a defused K-class in the city. They were then delivered a clearly rehearsed speech by Starscream afterwards, who then told them of his decisions to get rid of factions and the price of staying: stripping off the Decepticon symbol. 

Krok had done that insanely attentionate thing and glanced back at his crew to judge their reaction: uneasy, sort of outraged but resigned. The Scavengers then got rid of what they had so readily defended against the DJD (something painful had twisted in Fulcrum's chest) and started stripping down their ship to build a new home.

The only upside to this upsetting situation the techie could see was that his dreaded questions needed not be asked after all: now that we're on Cybertron, and don't _need_ to be together anymore...can I still stay with you guys?

And if he read his crew's reaction right, that air of relief they all seemed to share as Krok ordered them to buil an habitation for them all, he had not been the only one wondering that. More than ever the K-class felt a special kind of fondness for these 'Cons he had unexpectedly encoutered.

They settled in then. Building a new home, making themselves a place in this post-war society.High and lows were their lot, troubles were still annoyingly attracted to them. Despite their best efforts they found themselves sucked into the Dynobot Drama: the ons and offs the four warriors had with Grimlock, frustrated by his state, but too attached to actually let go. Krok had once said something about grieving what you once wanted to appreciate what you had. Fulcrum had a sneaking suspicion he was not just talking about the Dynobots. He did get the grief part, however, as he often found himself with a lapful of wailing Dynobot snout, his braindead friend seeking comfort in this difficult situation.  
They managed, though. Just like they finally found jobs to earn their keep, just like they got to befriend the rest of the Dynobots enough so they could play intermediary for their toothy friend, just like the techie rubbed soothing circles on the beast's snout, they always found a way to make everything alright.

Fulcrum just wished he knew how to make _this_ situation alright.

"Whoohoo! You still in there, techie?"

Shaking himself from his little trip down memory lane, said techie frowned in annoyance and sidestepped the bot in his way. That green torso was back in his vision in no time.

"Crosshairs!", he finally snapped, tired by the antics of the Autobot. His tiredness increased when all he got was that now familiar smug grin.

The techie had found a job as... well, a techie. Though the Scavengers wer by far the most sorry-looking, they weren't the only ones who had been going about in ships who had seen better days. Reconstructing Cybertron implied having the means to, and a working computer was never a bad ressource.

He had started by helping out neighbors and ended up being called all over the city. Apparently there was a growing number of failing monitors but not so many mechs with his skillset around, even less with his professionalism, so he soon got his little reputation as the "go-to-mech" with these kind of problems. Krok was smite worried by it all: it didn't sit well with him to have one of his own being taken away by strangers, even for something as innocent as a job but it was more energon for them so he let it happen. 

The techie had to admit itt was nice to be valued for what he did. Even on B'Lahr 39 he hadn't had so much appreciation and he was project manager! Thing is, when you get your little popularity, you end up attracting unwanted attention.

Like this one.

"What is it, 'Con?", the paratrooper leaned into Fulcrum's personal space, smirking. "Can't handle this?"

No, he couldn't. He hadn't been able to when the green mech had introduced himself by hovering above him on the ceiling and declaring that he was "the night" - apparently there was an organic joke there. Fulcrum didn't really want to know more -, he hadn't been able to when he was proposed to jump with him "so I can check your alt.mode" and he still couldn't handle it now that he was being followed home by the annoying fragger.

Somewhere along the frustrating walk back - being asked rude questions and dodging any attempts at slinging an arm around his shoulders-, he had started wondering just how all of this had started. Ironically, brooding over how his not so pleasant experiences had served as a good distraction from his pesterer. Unfortunatly, it made him more persistent and now he had taken to block Fulcrum's way.

Instead of actually answering him, the K-class sharply turned aside again. Crosshairs blocked him. The techie tried a step in. The paratrooper jumped up and down a bit, but held his ground. The tan mech tried to pass on the side again, the green one was still there. Sidestep for sidestep, waving around the techie's head and calling him, the paratrooper just wouldn't stop.

"Techie, whoohoo! Techie!"

"WHAT?!", Fulcrum finally bellowed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!", Crosshairs quiped. "So you _do_ have a bit of fight in you." The K-class spluttered. Was this what all that was about? Getting a reaction from him?  
He probably could have bellowed again, or maybe punch the guy, but being the meek mech he was he settled for the usual: grumbling and trying to resume his way home.  
"Aw, come on, 'Con", Crosshairs drawled, resuming his own little dance. "I know there's more to you. Show me watcha got!"

Fulcrum stoppped dead in his track. Was this...?

"Is this because I'm a K-class?", he flatly said. Okay, so he may have sounded more bitter than anything, but he was entitled to. Harmless he might be, people still had odd ways of acting around him. "You do know most of what's said about us is lies?"

"Na, na, na, na, na", the green mech dismissed. "Not because you're K-con, but, you know, just _you_." He shrugged. "I'm good at reading people, and I really think you got something to unleash under all your nancy drew attitude."

Fulcrum was about to tell him off - he didn't know what a "nancy drew" was but he had a feeling it wasn't a compliment - when he suddenly cut off by two hands on his face.

"But again", he heard a purr, "maybe you need a little push."

Lips crushed his own. Arms embraced him. A whirlwind of emotions overcame his mind.

It had been a long time since he had felt something like this. In indsight it was pretty normal he had responded as passionately as he had, shoving his glossa deep into the Autobot's mouth, hands palming and groping at that admittedly attractive body.

A purr was his answer.

A _smug_ purr.

Suddenly, his anger and frustration were brought back at the forefront of his mind and in his primal state of mind something snapped.

He reacted.

Wringing his head back, he brought it back quickly to effectively headbang the paratrooper, making him fall on his aft in surprise.

Wide blue optics looked up at him. Energon dribbled down a lip.

Just as quickly it had came the surge of emotion was gone and Fulcrum was left staring back at what he had done. At the mech he had just assaulted.

"Y-you don't know how to read people!", he lamely said before bolting.

The rest of his journey home went much faster, yet it gave plenty of time to worry over what had transpired: he was a Decepticon and he had just attacked an Autobot. If Crosshairs decided to touch a word of this to authorities, he could get in serious trouble. Nevermind the supposedly neutral ground this place was, factions were still very much present.

Or worse. He could blackmail him into doing what he wants.

Energon ran cold in the K-class' body and found himself immobilized in fear, only a few feet away from home.

Oh Primus.

He stayed there, staring ahead, mind blissfully blank. After all the emotions, and dissapointments, and injustices, it seemed as if he had needed a break and took it.

He came to after an unspecified amount of time as a giant snout nuzzled his midsection. 

Grimlock had grown tired of waiting for him and gone out to get him, only to see him stand in the middle of the road. Krok had decided to accompany him, getting worried himself.

"You Bomb, okay?", the Dynobot's voice boomed in exuberant concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just tired", the "bomb" muttered.

"You sure?", he heard his commander say.

"Yeah. Just- Just had a crazy day."

"Mmmh... Does it have anything to do with the call I got?" Fulcrum snapped to attention. "So it does..."

"W-What call?"

"An Autobot named Crosshairs." 

Oh Primus. 

"He hailed us on the videocom to show us some injury you gave him." 

Fulcrum winced. It was one thing to put himself in trouble, but the others? This was Clemency all over again...

"Said he had been asking for it. Something about probably pushing you too hard. "

Oh frag, oh frag oh fra- Wait, what?

The techie shot an incredulous look at his captain, who replied with a thoughtful look.

"Said he just wanted me to know in case in case somebody saw and tried to give us a hard time. That he'd make sure to tell them he hadn't mind. He seemed pretty happy with your reaction, all things considered", was added in a grumble.

Yeah, okay, yeah. That was weird. But good? Yeah, good. Clearly, Crosshairs didn't want to create trouble. That was good.

"Fulcrum." That tone, however, was bad. 

Krok put his hands on his shoulder and looked at him square in the optic. 

"What is going on with that mech?"

"Err... he's, err... He just kinda pesters me?" A narrowing of optics. "I mean, he's never been actually mean just... annoying."

And it was the truth. For all his infurianting behaviour, the paratrooper had never been aggressive nor threatening. He just... seeked out Fulcrum's attention a lot.

Now that he thought about, the techie could have probably read his intentions a little better.

"Why?", he finally asked.

A level look. It was making him nervous.

"Because he then got very serious and declared that he was in love with you and officially asked me for my blessing to become your conjunx endura."

It is with great pride that Grimlock later told his Dynobot friends how mightily Fulcrum roared at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs, you little shit.  
> I blame my love for the Scavengers for how long this got. And again, there's a first version that is in the AOE world =w=;


	54. Cyclonus/Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Iceworth asked for Cyclonus/Tailgate and I got 19. Met In Detention!AU

He was getting late.

He already had gotten in trouble for accidentally blowing up those energon cubes in chemistry class and now he was getting late.

He needed to find the room quickly but he had no idea where it was. Vice-Principal Ultra Magnus had told him the number of the room but Tailgate was ompletely new to the high school and didn't even knew how to orientate himself yet!!

To make matters worse, nobody was around to help him out. He kept going around in empty hallways, getting dizzy by the strange sense of void - as if in space - and feeling a panic attack coming up.

After a while, he realized he couldn't even remember the number of the room!

He was slagged, so slagged, so slagged, slagged, sla-

"OOF!"

Thump, made his little aft as he fell on the floor. In his growing panic he had not been paying attention and had ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he hurriedly got up again, his panic now changing into mortification. "I wasn't looking. Are you okay?", he asked finally looking up at the person.

The one he had bumped into was tall, strong, silent and just about the coolest mech in the entire school if Tailgate was asked.

"Oh, Cyclonus!"

Of course, he knew the mech's name. Though he had just arrived at the school and had not really amde friends yet (the many perks of arriving in the middle of the year... His bearer's job really was a blow to what little social life he had), he at least knew this one very well: junior champion of sword-fighting, holder of the national championship and favourite for the InterColonies competition when he will be of age. 

The absolute joy Tailgate had had when he knew he would be going to the same school as his idol! It had changed his usual departure to merry excitment.

And now he actually got to talk to him!

Well, almost...

The taller youth was merely looking down on him, something akin to mild curiosity in his ruby optics. Silent.

Tailgate started fidgeting two seconds in.

"Hum... I'm sorry I bumped into you...", he offered again. The other just nodded. Then he walked away.

"W-wait!', the minibot called out. Cyclonus glanced back. "Err... Do you...by any chance, of course... hum..." Get it out, Tailgate! "Do you know where the detention room is!", he squealed out.

He received another long, unreadable stare. Then the purple one turned back again. "Follow me."

He did not need to be told twice!


	55. Blaster/Soundwave II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaileeyp asked for Blaster/Soundwave and I got 10. Zombie!AU

That was it. He was done for.

Pressing against the wall as if it could somehow swallow him away to safety, Soundwave looked with despair at the army of Empties that had cornered him.

What an idiot he'd been, actually believing he would find shelter in the big cities. Well, he would pay with his life...

RUMBLE!!!

Commotion at the other side of the street. A noise of metal on metal, as if something heavy was stomping on the army of the undead.

A cannon appeared, then threads were seen.

"Come on, man! We got a live one there and I'd like to keep him that way."

"Doing -pow! - my best, Blaster! Zing!"

The red tank headed straight for the Empties ready to nibble on the blue mech, squashing them to harmlessness under his great weight. On him was riding another red mech who offered his hand.

"Need a ride?"

If he could, Soundwave would have leaped at him. As it is, though, the bad fall he had had earlier kept him leaning to the wall. The stranger followed his gaze.

"Oh! Lemme!"

In a second, Soundwave found himself safely tucked into the arms of the mech. He quickly grabbed the red neck for purchase, blinking in disbelief.

"Hold on tight, it's gonna get bumpy!", his rescuer said as he jumped back on his friend and led him to safety.


	56. Metalhawk/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Iceworth asked for Metalhawk/Starscream and I got 24. Mundane/Domestic!AU

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

The mighty shriek made the crystal plants shudder, the domestic squeak, but only made him sigh. So it was one of _these_ days.

"Hum... so whaddya think is wrong with da boss dis time, eh?", Rattrap asked in his usual desinvolt self. Why Starscream had insisted to hire him other countless of better choices, Metalhawk would never know. 

"I do not know", the politician frowned. "I shall investigate."

"Yeah. You do dat", he heard the rat mutter as he left. Really, he needed to touch a word with his bondmate about him.

"Starscream?", he called as he arrived at the seeker's study. "Is everything alright?"

The door flung open.

"NO!", the red flyer shouted. "Everything is NOT alright! Look, just... just LOOK!", he said by point at his computer screen.

A tab as open on a newsfeed and on it was...

"Oh... Well you knew it would not be a popular decision so-"

"I KNOW THAT!!! IT'S THE FACT THAT THAT _FRAGGER_ TAKES THAT OPPORTUNITY TO SLANDER MY NAME THAT I-" By then he just stomped his foot and shrieked some more, making Metalhawk's audio ring.

"My dear", he finally was able to say. "You really shouldn't take so personally everything Megatron says. Beside", he added before the fury was directed at him. "You shall always have _my_ undying support", he finished with a kiss on the hand of his bethroted.

That seemed to work as the anger slowly melted, tensed wings relaxing, a small smile appearing on the seeker's face.

They stayed like this a little bit, basking in that gentle affection that made their relationship. Just content to be in each other's presence.

Then the domestic passed by with something that suspiciously look like junk in his arms and gave him a knowing grin.

Okay, they needed to talk.

"Starscream, about your-"

"No. He stays."

The door was back in his face in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream, you little shit.
> 
> I adore the weird affection Starscream has for Rattrapin RID so _of course_ I was gonna put a bit of that in there.


	57. Ironfist/Verity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrookie01 asked for Ironfist/Verity and I got 4. Superhero!AU
> 
> Honestly, I would have LOVED to write about the super duper cute human/robot relationship (whatever nature) but the idea I had for this prompt worked better if they were both humans, so here you go.

"Have no fear, citizen! For _Ironfist_ is here!", a voice suddenly boomed.

The two mean looking guys that had been trying to smuggle her turned round, facing the newcomer.

...a pudgy kid in a leotard...

Verity facepalmed. Great. Another overzealous fanboy that thought he could play hero.

The two attackers clearly thought the same for they laughed. Hard.

"Go ahead, laugh. It gives me time to do...this!", the boy said as he clicked on button placed on his wrist. 

Tiny cannon came up from under his cape. The smugglers stopped laughing. Okay, now _that_ was interesting. Maybe the kid knew what he did after all?

"Aha! Face the wrath of justice!", he said as he pressed another button... and nothing happened... "What? That should have fired!"

A consterning moment of bewilderment followed as the leotard boy started whining about not calibrating it right and "oh come on this was _so_ unfair", but it did not last long as the two guys decided to get it done with.

They hit him square in the face, making him bang the nearest wall and slide down. 

"Okay, Tinyfist", one of them teased. "Time to say nighty-night." His fist got up, ready to clock the kid to oblivion... and went down right away as a loud "THUMP!" was heard.

"What the...", the other started, only to get a pipe in his face. 

Three bodies lay on the ground, two of them out cold. The last one, Verity grabbed the hand of and pulled after her.

"Come _on_! We can't stay around here."

And they ran. Through small alleys, big alleys, crossing roads and sidewalks. Finally they reached the park, and it is under a small bush that they finally stopped, panting.

"You!", Verity turned to the kid. "You are an _idiot_!! You could of gotten yourself _killed_! How did you little head even get hte idea to _do_ something like that?!!"

The kid winced, eyes growing misty. She calmed down. Sighed. Sat down next to him and swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I got worried, okay? And when I worry, I mouth out." She gave him a glance. "You okay?"

The boy nodded and tried to wipe his tears, his mask preventing him to do so. He took it off.

Verity took a good look at him.

Uh.

He was not as young as she thought. His pudginess kind of made him look young, and that stupid baby blue mask had not made things better, but if she was to issue a guess he looked about her age.

She sighed again, head falling down.

"Thanks, though", she mumbled. She looked up again and gave him a smile. "It _was_ kinda courageous, in a stupid sort of way."

"Y-You're welcome", he squeaked out, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

She couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are still cute, though.


End file.
